


Zranění a uzdravení člověka

by Ruwin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU - druhá světová válka, M/M, evakuace, pomalé rozvíjení vztahu, posttraumatická stresová porucha
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruwin/pseuds/Ruwin
Summary: V náprsní kapse má zastrčenou plechovku dopisů, jeho srdce zoufale touží po domově a to jediné, co Bardovi pomáhá přežít smrdutou melu téhle války, je myšlenka na jeho děti, šťastné a smějící se, když trhají květiny v Thranduilových zahradách. | Překlad povídky „The Wounding and Healing of Man“ od autorky northerntrash. Barduil.





	1. Kapitola 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wounding and Healing of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948658) by [northerntrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerntrash/pseuds/northerntrash). 



> Skromný pokus o překlad povídky, která je, troufnu si říct, nejznámější fanfikcí na pár Bard/Thranduil.  
> Rozhodně doporučuji i ostatní příběhy z tvorby autorky norhterntrash, která vyniká v líčení atmosféry a zachycuje i ty nejprchavější lidské emoce nezapomenutelným a okouzlujícím stylem.  
> Hodlám přeložit i další povídky s párem Barduil, které jsou v češtině velmi nedostatkovým zbožím, a i když mám několik vlastních adeptů, ráda si přečtu vaše návrhy, pokud máte za to, že nějaká stojí za pozornost českého publika víc, než ostatní.  
> Snad se bude překlad líbit :)

 

 

VÁLEČNÁ KANCELÁŘ, 23. BŘEZNA 1941

  
OZNÁMENÍ O TĚLESNÉ PROHLÍDCE

  
Prosíme, dostavte se do válečné kanceláře svojí obce k tělesné prohlídce předcházející oficiálnímu odvodu.

 

* * *

 

POVOLÁVACÍ ROZKAZ VŠEM RODINÁM V OBLASTI SEVERNÍHO MANCHESTERU

 

* * *

 

Poprvé, kdy se Bard musí rozloučit s dětmi na déle než na noc či dvě, je na vlakovém nádraží. Okolo chabého přístřešku visícího nad nástupištěm padá namrzající déšť. Den nestojí za nic, ale tenhle rok zatím žádný jarní den za moc nestál; ostré kroupy padaly až dlouho do března a jejich úzká ulice zamrzla dlouho potom, co na ni mělo zavítat sezónní teplo. Pršelo skoro bez přestání poslední tři dny a ulicemi se valí voda a teče jim do bot, když se snaží protáhnout už tak dost dlouhou cestu na nádraží ještě víc. Třeba i jen pár společných okamžiků navíc je v tuto chvíli požehnáním.

Alespoň že jdou společně, pomyslí si, zatímco jim podává jejich zavazadla, tři malé kufry, oprýskané a vypůjčené od sousedů, ani ne jejich vlastní. Jejich vlastní majetek je dost mizivý na to, aby jich víc nepotřebovali: těch pár věcí v kufrech rachotí, když si je od něho převezmou, teď už ve vlaku, a volný prostor uvnitř je jen další připomínkou toho, jak málo toho mají.

Píšťala vlaku se rozkřičí a Tilda visí ven z okénka ve dveřích vagónu. Vypadá vyděšeně a vzdorovitě, naštvaná a plná smutku, emoce příliš složité pro někoho v jejím věku. Slova rozloučení se jí hrnou z očí úplně stejně jako z úst a to, že jí musí zamávat na rozloučenou, bolí.

Když před osmnácti měsíci oznámili nový dodatek k Zákonu o povinné vojenské službě, doufal, že otcové, kteří jsou jedinými opatrovníky svých dětí, budou výjimkou, ale mýlil se. Matky v té samé situaci ano, ale nikoli otcové – když ta obálka dorazila k jeho dveřím, doufal, že bude obsahovat rozkaz, aby se připojil k mužům pracujícím v uhelných dolech, skoro ten výsledek očekával, a při čtení skutečného dopisu na okamžik napůl omdlel.

Tak to tam stálo, černé na bílém, prohlášení o tom, že byl shledán fyzicky způsobilým a stále dostatečně mladým na to, aby se přidal k válečnému úsilí na západní frontě. Jeho děti vlastně měly být evakuovány už před měsíci. Skoro všechny děti jsou pryč a většina škol je zavřená kvůli nedostatku učitelů. Bard si svoje děti mohl ponechat takhle dlouho jenom díky pár starým přátelům jeho ženy na dobrých místech, starým armádním typům z jejich oblasti.

Barda nikdy neschvalovali, ale jeho manželku měli upřímně rádi a udělali by cokoli pro to, aby udrželi pohromadě to, co zbylo z její rodiny.

Jenže ani oni ho tu doma nemohli udržet navždy, a tak jako tak se na něho lidé už měsíce tázavě dívali a divili se, proč je pořád ještě tady a ne za mořem, slouže králi a vlasti. V očích mají vztek, a taky smutek, kvůli synům a otcům, jež ztratili v palbě, kvůli manželkám a dcerám, co odešly bojovat válku, která nevypadá, že se chystá skončit. Nemůže jim jejich zármutek vyčítat, nicméně i tak ho to začalo rozčilovat.

_Mám děti!_ Chce jim říct, hlasitě křičet na celé kolo pokaždé, když vidí, jak se k němu blíží někdo s bílým peřím. _Dvě děvčátka a nádherného chlapce, a oni mě potřebují! Nikoho jiného nemají. Nemáme nikoho dalšího._

Teď když jeho děti odjíždí na venkov, si už nemůže vymýšlet výmluvy, ať už si jakkoli přeje rozčilovat se a dožadovat se, aby pro ně udělali výjimku. Ale člověk chce být vždy výjimečný: každý vždycky věří tomu, že je o tolik více důležitý, než všichni ostatní. Ale on není, a i když pochybuje o tom, že bude na frontě kdoví jak velkým přínosem, ví, že je to pořád víc, než by dokázal, kdyby čekal tady.

S výjimkou svých dětí, samozřejmě. Ale ví, že budou více v bezpečí pryč od drolícího se pozůstatku města, od náletů, co je budí uprostřed noci, budou zdravější pryč od dýmu valícího se ze zničených budov a továren, které teď pracují na plné obrátky ve dne v noci; bude jim lépe daleko od domova. Příliš mnoho bombardování v průmyslovém městě, příliš nebezpečno pro maličké. A on toho vážně moc nemá: zatím ještě nezavedli příděly, ale to je jenom otázka času. To málo, co všichni mají, se ztenčuje, a on nevlastní žádnou půdu, kde by mohl vypěstovat něco navíc – vše co mají, je kameny dlážděný dvorek, úzký a ponurý, a dveře, co se otevírají na blátivý břeh kanálu. Pojedou k rodině se zelenajícím se pozemkem, hřejivými ohništi a dostatkem, o který se mohou podělit.

A to je v pořádku, snaží se sám sebe přesvědčit.

Říkal si to každý den od chvíle, kdy jim nevyhnutelné zaklepalo na dveře.

Nefunguje to.

Předstírá, že za pálení v jeho očích může dým, co se valí z lokomotivy, a naposledy se natáhne, aby Tildu políbil skrz otevřené okénko; protáhne dovnitř ruku a stiskne Bainovi zápěstí, dotkne se hrany Sigridiny čelisti, jediných částí, na které dosáhne skrze úzkou mezeru, kterou mu dovolí stažené sklo ve dveřích vagónu.

Při rozloučení vtiskl Sigrid do rukou kapesní hodinky svého otce a ona slíbila, že na ně bude dávat pozor. Přešly k němu coby k nejstaršímu, a teď je řada na něm, aby je předal vlastnímu nejstaršímu potomku, své krásné holčičce. Ví, že se o ně postará. Lépe když budou s ní, než kdyby byly v domě, do kterého se pravděpodobně v době, kdy bude prázdný, vloupají zoufalí zbývající lidé, a na každý pád budou ve větším bezpečí s ní, než s ním na frontě.

Tam, kam jde on, žádné bezpečí nebude.

Ví, že musí jít do války, dokonce cítí i trochu hrdosti na to, že bude na frontu následovat tolik svých přátel, a na tohle se snaží myslet, když po návratu domů sbalí to, co v domě zbývá, raději než na to, jak prázdně to staré místo zní bez zvuku trojího pobíhání dětských nohou. Vezme otcovu starou plechovku od tabáku a zastrčí do ní jedinou fotografii své ženy, tu, kde se v polovině začala smát, takže je kolem okrajů lehce rozmazaná, a lituje toho, že si nikdy nestačil nechat udělat fotografie svých dětí.

_Až se vrátím_ , řekne si v duchu, zatímco za sebou zamkne dveře a zamíří pryč. _Brzy._

Ale je to ještě dlouhá doba, než znovu spatří svoje děti, a když k tomu konečně dojde, najít fotoaparát bude ta poslední věc na jeho mysli.

 

* * *

 

Pošlou ho na vojenský výcvik, a musí uznat, že to není nejhorší – při nejmenším dostává třikrát denně vydatné jídlo, což nikdy neměl jisté, když pracoval na pomalu upadajících kanálech a přepravoval náklad z Liverpoolu do Manchesteru. Mnoho nocí byl o hladu, aby zajistil, že nejprve jeho žena a pak jeho děti měli dostatek jídla. Nezazlíval jim to, ale bylo cosi uspokojivého na tom, když šel do postele s plným žaludkem.

Papír se tu dal sehnat docela snadno, a tak píše svým dětem téměř každý den. V mládí ho naučili abecedu, ale od té doby ji nepotřeboval použít moc často, takže mu to zprvu jde pomalu, než tomu přijde na kloub, a ví jistě, že je jeho práce posetá chybami, kterých si nevšimne. Ale Sigrid ano, jelikož je to velmi chytré děvče a on si dal záležet na tom, aby se jí dostalo vzdělání, i když toho chtěla zanechat, aby mohla jít pracovat a pomoct mu zaopatřit rodinu.

„Jste moje děti,“ řekl jí tenkrát s tím melodickým přízvukem, který byl zčásti po jeho otci z Lancashiru a zčásti po irské matce. „A to znamená, že obětuji jisté věci, abych se ujistil, že se vám dostane všeho, co chcete a potřebujete. Váš úkol je nevšimnout si toho, že to dělám, dobře?“

Tehdy s tím zrovna dvakrát nesouhlasila, ale alespoň neodešla ze školy.

 

_29.dubna 1941._

_Není to zas tak zlé_ , píše _. Ostříhali mě dohola a vy tři byste se smíchy popadali za břicha, kdybyste mě teď viděli, ale aspoň to znamená, že od nikoho z ostatních chlapů nechytím vši, a to není vůbec k zahození, to mi věřte._

 

Píše jim zábavné historky o jiných rekrutech, odkud všichni pochází, že Keith z kanálů je tady taky a jak to bylo hezké potkat tu známou tvář. Píše dopisy bezstarostné a šťastné, protože ví, že si budou dělat starosti.

O samotném výcviku jim nic neřekne a sezná, že je to tak určitě lepší. Nepoví jim, jaký to byl pocit, když poprvé v životě držel v ruce zbraň, jak ho polívá pot při pomyšlení na to, že by ji musel pozvednout proti jiné lidské bytosti. Nemluví o tom, že je dobrý v jejím rozebrání, vyčištění a opětovném složení. Je nejlepší ze skupiny, a z toho je mu trochu nevolno. Nezmíní se o tom, jak Keith pláče v noci poté, co se poprvé naučí, jak zamířit a vystřelit za použití pytlů s pískem coby figurín. Nelíčí jim to, jak moc nesnáší, když se mu olej na zbraně dostane pod nehty, nebo to, jaký pocit vyvolává povrch uniformy na jeho kůži, ani jak moc touží po vlastní posteli, po vlastním domě, po zvuku svých dětí pobíhajících kolem. Neřekne jim to, protože ví, že to bude jenom horší. Rozhodně jim nepoví o nocích, které probdí zíraje na palandu nad sebou v hrůze z toho, co má za krátko přijít.

Ale řekne jim, jak moc mu chybí, protože i když je to další bolestivá pravda, tuhle by jim nikdy nezkoušel popřít.

Píší mu zpátky a říkají, že jim taky chybí, a povídají mu o místě, kam je poslali bydlet. Greenvale je zvláštní starý dům, píše Sigrid, veliké panství, kde se nejdřív cítili nesví, roztrpčení tím, že je poslali pryč od domova a jejich otce. Posílá mu kresbu, a vlastně nevypadá zas tak veliký a impozantní – i když Bard předpokládá, že jeho dětem se tak jeví, když celý život žili pouze v jejich čtyřpokojovém domku u kanálu. Ve srovnání s ním to místo možná vypadá jako Buckinghamský palác.

Obšírně ho líčí, od naleštěného dřeva schodiště až po kuchařku, od kočky, co mají k chytání krys, až po ložnice – _a každý máme svoji ložnici, tati!_ – i když má podezření, že jak zná svoje děvčátka, tak Tilda se určitě plíží do pokoje své sestry a přespává s ní. Rozhodně to zní jako pěkné staré místo, dům přistěhovalého velkostatkáře, co není dost velký aristokrat na to, aby utrpěl pomalým rozkladem panstva vlastnícího zem, ale je dost bohatý na to, aby podpořil tři děti navíc, zjevně bez větších obav.

Podle Sigridiných zevrubných dopisů v domě žije pouze otec se synem – pan Thranduil, který je trochu divný, ale docela vlídný, byť ne moc přátelský, a jeho syn Legolas, kterého, jak se zdá, Tilda už pronásleduje s nešťastnýma očima.  Je asi v Bainově věku a s nadšením je provádí po vesnici a po zahradách ve dnech, kdy je déšť nepřinutí zůstat uvnitř.

Povídá mu, že natahuje jeho hodinky, seřizuje na nich čas každý den podle velkých dědečkových hodin v hale pana Thranduila, a když nemůže spát, položí je vedle sebe na polštář a poslouchá jejich tichounké tikání.

Nikdy mu neříkají, že jsou tam šťastní – on ví, že je to spíš kvůli tomu, aby se cítil lépe, než proto, že by nebyli. Pozná, že jsou. Sigrid dělá drobné kresby na okraje listů a Bain detailně popisuje každičký potok či strom, který s Legolasem přebrodí či slezou, a Tilda mu píše jména všech koní na každém poli, na které narazí – je si jistý, že většinu z nich si sama vymýšlí, protože si nedovede představit, že by rozumný venkovský farmář pojmenoval svého koně ‚Kanálový Člun‘. A už vůbec ne ‚Hopžabák‘.

Jsou to hodné děti a on je na ně docela pyšný. Jsou příliš rozumní na to, aby z toho nevytěžili, co se dá, a zdá se, že se na ně usmálo štěstí, když byli posláni do domu tohohle pana Thranduila. Ať už je kdokoliv, dokud děti zůstávají šťastné, pak mu navždy bude patřit Bardův dík.

Měl by mít jeden den volna, až tenhle příliš krátký výcvik skončí, ale nezmíní se jim o tom, i když si není úplně jistý proč. Rozhodne se, že je zkrátka pojede překvapit (koneckonců, adresu má a vesnice, ve které pobývají, má vlakové nádraží). Ale nakonec je rád, že se o tom nezmíní. Den předtím, než má výcvik skončit, jim řeknou, že je jich okamžitě zapotřebí na frontě a všechna volna se na dobu neurčitou ruší.

„Poslední výpad, muži!“ volá zvesela důstojník v popředí místnosti, ale oči má vrásčité a unavené a jeho hlas postrádá něco z nadšení, které v něm podle Bardova odhadu bylo ještě pár roků zpátky. Tahle válka už trvá o hodně déle, než by si zprvu kdokoli pomyslel. I ti nejvíce vlastenečtí muži už začínají kolísat tváří v tvář zdánlivě nekonečnému boji.

Převezou ho dřív, než si vůbec vyšetří dost času k přemýšlení, co bude dál, ale přece jen má čas, aby naškrábal poslední dopis a následujícího rána v poštovní kanceláři ho procpal otvorem těsně předtím, než se mají shromáždit. Doufá, že nebudou příliš zklamaní.

 

_27.srpna 1941._

_Dnes vyrážíme na frontu! Bude dobré, konečně mít za sebou všechen ten výcvik a dostat se tam, kde se to všechno děje. Budu vám psát tak často, jak budu moct, ale řekli nám, že papíru se tam moc nedostává a že může nějakou dobu trvat, než se odtamtud pošta dostane, takže se neděste, pokud se vám delší dobu neozvu. Nezapomeňte, že máte být hodní, a že vás všechny tři moc miluju. Opatrujte se, zůstaňte silní a šťastní._

_S láskou, táta_

 

* * *

 

Čím déle jsou v Greenvale, tím barvitější jsou jejich dopisy. Neví, zda je to proto, že se ho snaží rozveselit, nebo proto, že jsou zkrátka jen upřímně spokojení, a neptá se, vlastně nechce znát odpověď. Ti tři jsou plní příběhů, o loupení v jablečných sadech se synem jejich opatrovníka, o rybaření v říčkách, o pořádání pikniků na loukách. Pan Thranduil koupí Sigrid krabici vodových barev (Bard sám se na ně vždycky snažil našetřit, jenže kdykoliv se dostal blízko, musel peníze použít na něco jiného, na účet nebo opravu střechy, nebo na jídlo, když se práce na kanálu zrovna nehýbala), a ona mu posílá malby všeho nového, co spatří. Tilda lisuje divoké květiny a vkládá je do obálek. Bain píše podrobné a živé popisy každého nového kamaráda a každého děvčete, do kterého se zakouká (a někdy mu připadá, že je to každý týden nějaká jiná).

Je za tyhle dopisy upřímně rád.

Některé dny jsou tou jedinou věcí, která ho drží nad vodou.

Na frontě to není to, co očekával.

Plakáty a vysílání v rádiu hovořily o sounáležitosti, o zahnání nepřítele na ústup na všech frontách, o slavných vítězstvích, o vztyčení britské vlajky za burácivého zpěvu _God Save the King_.

Vůbec to není takové.

Muži umírají každý den, muži, vedle kterých spí a jí. Zná jméno každého z nich, ale po nějaké době se začne nutit je zapomenout, protože jedině tak se dokáže přimět k tomu, aby každý den vstal. Keith pro něho vysomruje cigarety, a i když jemu nijak zvlášť nepřijdou k chuti, stejně je kouří, aby se nějak zabavil. Tři z mužů, s nimiž byl na výcviku, jsou zabiti během prvního měsíce. Jeden šlápne na minu a dalšího zastřelí nepřítel; třetího udolá infekce z drobného poranění v jedné z polních nemocnic.

V celkovém měřítku to není moc. Na konci roku 1941 už zbývá jenom on a Keith.

Ale postupují, jakkoli pomalu. Rudá armáda utrpí stejné ztráty jako ta britská, a ani Němci nezůstanou nedotčeni. Rádiem každý večer přichází příběhy o bombardování v Berlíně, střílení mužů označených hvězdou, smrt stíhá smrt. Bard tam jen sedí a příběhy se přes něho přelévají, ale po čase prostě přestane poslouchat. Kdyby to neudělal, bylo by to na něho moc. Je vyhlášena válka Japonsku, ale to je tak daleko, že Bard zjišťuje, že se o to není schopný zajímat. Dorazí příliv nových rekrutů, když se povolávací rozkaz konečně rozšíří na všechny muže mezi osmnácti a padesáti roky věku, a Bard se utěšuje tím, že by tady tak jako tak stejně skončil.

Moc velká útěcha to není, má-li být sám k sobě upřímný.

Řeknou jim, že se Američané připojili k válce, ale nevypadá to, že by se tím něco zvlášť změnilo. I tak je to však něco, co mohou oslavit, a tak to udělají, jak jenom můžou.

Nový rok stráví v zákopu, do bot mu prosakuje voda a kdesi blízko piští krysy. Mají tu nového rekruta a zdá se, že si ho oblíbil. Jmenuje se Mickey, je mladý a naivní, stále přesvědčený o tom, že jsou tu k něčemu prospěšní, že všechno dobře dopadne. Na jednu stranu je milé to slyšet, ale na druhou se kvůli tomu Bard jen cítí ještě hůř. Mickey je však schopný sehnat úplně cokoli, příděly nepříděly, a podělí se o láhev pálenky tak hrubé, že si Bard není jistý, jestli ji nevydestilovali v umyvadle nějaké vojenské nemocnice a nestočili přímo tady na frontě. Chutná to jako smrt, ale stejně tak i vzduch, plný dýmu a hnilobného smradu, a tak i přesto pije. Pálí to, ale to vlastně nevadí.

Nejsou žádné oslavy. Keithovy hodinky jsou staré a několikrát je musel znovu rozběhnout, takže už ani nevědí, jestli ukazují správný čas. Tak či tak pozvednou ruce a zasalutují, když ručičky dospějí k půlnoci, a znovu nechají kolovat láhev.

Svoje děti už neviděl skoro rok a stýská se mu po nich, neustávající bolest v hrudi, která mu nedá pokoj.

 

_10\. ledna 1942._

_Jde to dobře, miláčkové. Jsem unavený a prochladlý, ale to se holt dá čekat! Válka pokračuje dobře a neměl jsem žádné horší zranění, než jen pár škrábanců a modřin. Doufám, že jste všichni v pořádku a v teple, a že rok 1942 přinese naše opětovné setkání._

 

Ztrácí Singapur a hlasatelé rádiových zpráv nezmůžou nic proti tomu, aby to neznělo jako naprosté selhání, snad nejhorší v britských vojenských dějinách. Na západní frontě to podrývá morálku, a jakmile si to uvědomí, téměř okamžitě o tom přestanou ve vysíláních mluvit. Dopisy z domova najednou přestanou zmiňovat uhlí a elektřinu, jako by si někdo, někde dával záležet na tom, aby se o tom nikde nepsalo. Bard je podezíravý, ale neobtěžuje se mluvit o svých obavách nahlas.

Z domova dorazí další svazeček dopisů a tentokrát je mezi nimi čtvrtý, který neočekával.

Je zdvořilý, ale trochu chladný, a je podepsán ‚ _pan T. Kingson z Greenvale_ ‘. Onen tajemný pan Thranduil se konečně představil, i když toho nemá moc, co říct. Bardovy děti se těší dobrému zdraví a jsou velmi hodné. Dělá, co je v jeho silách, aby jim vyšel vstříc, a napadlo ho, že by to Bard rád věděl. Kdyby chtěl, Thranduil by mu byl ochoten posílat zprávy o tom, jak se jim daří, maličkosti, které zajímají rodiče a děti by nikdy nenapadlo se o nich zmínit – školní prospěch, nachlazení a takové věci. Sice ne přímo, ale náznakem je řečeno, že Thranduil sám by chtěl takové věci o svém synovi vědět.

Bardovi připadá trochu divné, že lásku ke svému dítěti prostě otevřeně nevysloví, ale napadne ho, že ti bohatší jsou možná poněkud více skoupí, pokud jde o náklonnost. Snad proto, že si mohou dovolit dát místo toho svým dětem jiné věci.

Pokouší se necítit roztrpčený, ale nedaří se mu to.

Je to zvláštní dopis, krátký a k věci, zastrčený mezi těmi od dětí, a přišel docela pozdě vzhledem k tomu, že jeho děti jsou v Thranduilově péči už téměř rok. Odepíše mu, že by o nich rád slyšel, pokud je Thranduil ochotný, a o moc víc se toho napsat neobtěžuje.

Místo toho se soustředí na dopisy od dětí. Museli je napsat už někdy v lednu, ale k němu dorazí až v březnu. Mluví o sněhu a o věcech, které z něj postavili. Pro Tildu to zjevně bylo ohromné dobrodružství.

V květnu si zlomí tři prsty na pravé ruce a konečně má nárok na volno, už jen proto, že dokud se to nezahojí, nemůže ovládat zbraň. Cestuje zpátky do Británie lodí, která převáží ty, kdo jsou příliš zranění, aby pokračovali, a snaží se nemyslet na to, jak někteří z nich v noci křičí a škemrají o slitování Boha, o kterém si už není jistý, jestli v něj dokáže věřit. Ani se neobtěžuje jet zpátky do Manchesteru, zpátky do svého domu – všechno z toho života v něm teď vyvolává trochu divný pocit. Jakmile je propuštěn – a je to pouze na jeden den – nasedne na vlak a zamíří rovnou do Yorku. Stěží poznává zčernalé trosky města a snaží se nemyslet na to, jak možná teď vypadá jeho vlastní město. Hodinu čeká na nádraží na spojovací vlak a snaží se nevdechovat vzduch příliš zhluboka.

Páchne dehtem a štiplavým smradem ohně stravujícího věci, které nikdy neměly shořet.

Cesta vlakem přes venkov je pomalá a klikatá a on je s každou uběhlou minutou víc a víc netrpělivý. Ale tentokrát je řada na jeho dětech, aby stály na nástupišti, a jakmile ho spatří, nadšeně se rozkřičí, běží k němu skrz páru z vlaku a vrhnou se na něho.

Padne na kolena a ze všech sil se snaží obejmout všechny tři naráz, ale _proboha_ , tolik jen za ten minulý rok vyrostli.

Vidět je bolí, ale je to dobrá bolest.

Provedou ho po vesnici, docela příjemném místě, které působí podivně prázdným dojmem, když polovina obyvatel odešla do války. Ve své uniformě se cítí ztuhle a nepohodlně a jako nějaký podvodník, když na něho ženy na polích kývou a usmívají se, jako kdyby byl něco, na co být pyšný. Tahle uniforma, to není on – tenhle voják není _Bard_ , ten muž, který od dětství pracoval na kanálech, muž, který se oženil se svou milou, není to ten muž, co přišpendluje malůvky svých dětí na zdi tam, kde se začala odlupovat tapeta.

Tilda mu ukáže všechny své oblíbené skrýše, ty nejlepší stromy k lezení: Bain ho zahltí knihami, které přečetl z knihovny pana Thranduila, _a tam je tolik knih, tati, víc než jsem viděl za celý život!_ Sigrid je po většinu času zamlklá, ale celou dobu má svoji paži propletenou s jeho, jako by se bála, že by mohl prostě zmizet.

Než odjede, zajde také nahoru do domu, zčásti proto, že má pocit, že by tam jít měl, ale hlavně proto, že mu děti chtějí ukázat, kde teď bydlí. Projít zahradami jim zabere déle, než očekává, díky jejich krásné nespořádanosti. Představoval si zastřižené trávníky a úhledné záhony květin, ale místo toho je mile překvapený starými pokroucenými stromy, vysokou trávou, rozpínajícími se květinami, které se přelévají přes okraje na popraskané kamenné dlaždice chodníčku. Působí to divoce a on uvažuje, jestli je to úmyslné, nebo je to pouze tím, že všichni muži, kteří mohli pracovat jako zahradníci, odešli.

Sigridina kresba byla celkem přesná: je to krásný starý dům, byť ne tak velký ani vznešený, jak ho Sigrid popsala, i když vskutku musí překonávat nutkání obejít ho a vstoupit zadním vchodem. Avšak okna jsou velká, aby dovnitř propouštěla světlo, a vzhůru po starých kamenných zdech se pne břečťan.

Starými, vysokými dveřmi ho provedou do rozlehlé vstupní haly, prosvětlené a vzdušné v odpoledním slunci. Pro lidi jako on je vážně příliš okázalá, ale děti i tak tam děti vtrhnou, smějí se a táhnou ho dovnitř s sebou, a je to už tak dlouho, co je naposledy slyšel se smát, že se nedokáže přimět, aby je pokáral.

Dveře do místnosti, co vypadá jako přijímací pokoj, jsou otevřené, a tehdy poprvé Bard spatří majitele domu, náhradního otce svých dětí, toho zvláštního muže, se kterým si vyměnil sotva hrstku dopisů, všechny zběžné, zdvořilé, ale chladné. Je to vysoký muž, popelavě blond vlasy sčesané dozadu a delší, než nakazuje móda, takže se dotýkají límce, s rysy jemnými a pohlednými spíše než silnými. Z jeho držení ramen vyzařuje jistá moc, která je nepřehlédnutelná, dokonce i když sedí, a kývne na Barda.

„Thranduil Kingson,“ představí se, ale neobtěžuje se vstát, což trochu zamrzí. Bard kývne na oplátku, a byť má v úmyslu být zdvořilý, je si dobře vědom toho, že působí víc hrubě, než zamýšlel.

„Bard Bowman,“ odpoví a po Thranduilových ústech na okamžik přelétne cosi, co mohl být úsměv, než se jeho oči namísto toho stočí k dětem, v jeho pohledu cosi hřejivého, něžného a opravdového, co bolí ještě víc, než ten urážlivý způsob představení.

Má je rád, a kvůli tomu je velice obtížné ho nesnášet, byť by Bard moc chtěl.

Tilda se ho drží, když musí jít, a Bainovi se rozechvěje ret, přestože už roky zatvrzele prohlašuje, že na pláč je už příliš starý. Sigrid ho políbí na tvář a s urputností tolik připomínající její matku ho donutí slíbit, že se brzy vrátí.

Je těžké dát tenhle slib, protože ví, že ho možná nedokáže dodržet.

Přesto to však udělá, protože své holčičce nikdy nedokázal nic odepřít.

 

* * *

 

Týden po jeho návratu na frontu je polovina jeho roty mrtvá, uvázlá mezi nepřátelskou a přátelskou palbou, opuštěná na špatném místě a ve špatnou dobu, kdy komunikace selže a rozkazy k přemístění se k nim nedostanou včas. Tiskne se ke stromu, Keith leží tváří v blátě vedle něj, a když kolem nich padají těla, nemůžou dělat nic víc, než zůstat tak nehybní, jak jen dokážou, a čekat na smrt.

Jakmile padne noc a střelba ustane, doplazí se zpátky do svých řad. Mickey to taky zvládl, i když Bůh ví jak, a jeho tvář je bílá a oči najednou plné strachu. Vždycky byl příliš lehkomyslný a až dodneška vlastně nechápal vlastní smrtelnost. Ale třese se, když konečně najdou místo, kde na noc zalehnou, a Bard usíná za zvuku jeho pláče a s myšlenkou na svoje děti, smějící se v pableskujícím slunečním světle.

Uplynou dny, a pak měsíce. Brzy míjí další Nový rok, další zima je sevře v drápech, a dopisy přichází ještě více sporadicky, než předtím. Všechno volno je stále zrušeno naneurčito, ale oni cítí potřebu to vojákům neustále připomínat, přestože na to by opravdu nikdy nemohli zapomenout. Chápe to, i když to nenávidí. Už brzy to bude další rok, co svoje děti neviděl, a on nechápe, jak takhle dlouho přežil, když to vypadá, že se dny prodlužují na roky, dokud se muži nezačnou modlit za svítání.

V dopisech od dětí je teď náznak smutku, a přestali se ho vyptávat, kdy zase přijede domů, jako by už měli po krk toho, že nedostanou odpověď, toho, že každý dopis otevřou, jen aby slyšeli ty samé staré špatné zprávy, _Nevím, miláčkové, a kéž bych věděl_.

S novou várkou rekrutů přijede Bo a připojí se k jejich malé skupině. Má dobré dva metry a je setsakramentsky šlachovitý, syn jamajských imigrantů. Jeho londýnský akcent nese stopy Západní Indie, díky kterým zní optimisticky, i když nejspíš není. Bard si ho okamžitě oblíbí, a nejen proto, že má ve zvyku si polohlasně prozpěvovat tiché sladké písničky z rádia v Anglii a jemné rytmické melodie, které ho naučila matka, z jejího vlastního domova.

I Bo dostává spoustu dopisů. Všichni jeho bratři jsou tady na frontě a píšou si mezi sebou každý den; dopisy posílané po frontě se pohybují mnohem rychleji než ty, co musí počkat na převoz zpátky domů. Ale Bo chápe to, jak si Bard svoje dopisy chrání, chápe to, jak se pro něho staly životně důležitou věcí, nedobírá si ho v jízlivějších chvilkách za to, jak vydrží i celé hodiny zírat na vodovou malbu pole, které nikdy neviděl, a pomalu tiše plakat.

Bože, stýská se mu po domově.

Nikoli po jeho starém domě, po tom ne.

Domov je tam, kde jsou jeho děti.

Thranduil mu dál píše dopisy, příležitostné novinky, stručné a k věci. Vždycky jde o ty více praktické věci, na které děti zapomenou, a Bard se moc snaží Thranduilovi nezazlívat skutečnost, že to může dělat, že je v bezpečí doma s Bardovými dětmi a není součástí téhle smrduté válečné mely. Jednoho dne to Bard napíše, v okamžiku nestřídmého vzteku, který, jak ví, si stěží může dovolit, a dožaduje se odpovědi na to, proč je Thranduil v bezpečí doma, když on musí být tady. Podrážkami mu do bot proniká letní déšť z podvečerní přepršky a bundu má tak nasáklou krví, že ji nedokáže dostat pryč, a nemůže si vzpomenout, čí je to krev, a zatraceně, nic z toho není _spravedlivé_.

 

_10\. září 1942._

_Jste zbabělec? Anebo jste jenom dost bohatý, abyste se vykoupil z války? Nebo je snad něco, co o vás nevím?_

 

Odešle ho společně s mírnými, neupřímnými dopisy dětem, a následujícího dne toho okamžitě lituje.

Nemyslí si, že se Thranduil bude obtěžovat s odpovědí, a jak se dny protáhnou na týdny a potom na měsíc, začne uvažovat, co bude jeho okamžik hněvu stát jeho děti. Už tak jim Thranduil zajišťuje tak mnoho, a pokud ho Bardův dopis urazí, to všechno by mohlo skončit. Snaží se na to zapomenout, protože otec mu vždycky říkal, že nemá smysl dělat si hlavu s věcmi, které nemůže změnit, ani se o nich dozvědět víc, ale je to stejně nemožné jako ignorovat rýhy od střel na své helmě, původ masa, které nedaleko něj ohlodává potkan, když Barda znepokojivě pozoruje jasnýma očkama.

Místo toho si znovu čte útržky dopisů, které si ponechal. Mnoho jejich dopisů si nenechává, protože papíru je tady nedostatek, a tak píše na zadní strany těch jejich a posílá je zpátky domů. Požádal však Sigrid, aby pro něj ty dopisy uchovala, ony důkazy korespondence, že navzdory vzdálenosti mezi nimi je pořád spojovala jakási neviditelná linka.

Plechovka je však plná stránek, které si přece jen ponechal, na které nakreslili obrázky, ty, které ho dokážou rozesmát, a někdy rozplakat. Má je schované v otcově staré plechovce od tabáku, té, co má na přední straně vybledlou malůvku námořníka, té, v níž nosí i fotografii své ženy a klíč od hlavních dveří tam doma, těch pár zbývajících věcí, co ho udržují při smyslech.

Pohřbí se pod svou korespondencí. Dřív čtení považoval za nepříjemnou povinnost, ale teď je jeho jedinou útěchou.

Ale pak dorazí dopis od Thranduila, zastrčený v jedné velké obálce obsahující vzkazy od dětí, vylisované květiny, malby a kresby. Dopis už jednou někdo otevřel, někdo kontrolující informace, ale o to se přestal starat už dávno. Ty od dětí pročítá tak pomalu, jak jen dovede, snaží se vychutnávat každičké slovo s vědomím, že může trvat měsíce, než si od nich bude moct zase přečíst něco nového.

Thranduilovu dopisu se vyhýbá tak dlouho, jak jen může, dokud si už nedokáže zabránit se do něj podívat.

Je o trochu delší než normálně a první půlka se věnuje obvyklému tématu Bardových dětí. Druhá část je kratší a písmena jsou místy roztřesená, jako kdyby jeho ruka zakolísala.

 

_2\. listopadu 1942._

_Sám jsem v mládí sloužil po mnoho let, ale utrpěl jsem zranění. Myslím, že na frontě nemají místo pro mrzáka. I bez toho jich nepochybně budou dost posílat zpátky domů._

 

Nezmíní se o Bardově zdeptanosti ani jeho hrubosti, když Thranduila obvinil, že se vyplatil z povinné služby. Ani Bard o tom ve své odpovědi nemluví, přestože se jeho ruka nad zadní stranou dopisu na chvíli zarazí, když se snaží přijít na něco, co by v tomto bodě vůbec mohl říct.

Užírá ho pocit viny, ale neví, co jiného dělat.

Rok ubíhá dál, pomalu. 1943 je podivný rok. Německo se vzdává u Stalingradu, ale nezdá se, že by to příliš ovlivnilo náladu na západní frontě, i když Bard předpokládá, že na téhle straně linie to ani nemůže poznat. Francouzský odboj začne podávat zprávy jednotkám Spojenců a tajně za jejich linii dodávat zásoby a potraviny. Donesou se k nim první hlášení o masakrech v Polsku, a to na čas posílí jejich odhodlání. Ale člověk nevydrží dlouho pevně stát, když se po kolena boří do bahna a krve padlých přátel.

Bard se už ani necítí být sám sebou. Není to jeho tělo. Tohle není on.

Jeho dětem se po něm stýská.

Touha po domově dosáhla už málem zoufalého stupně.

Ale Thranduilovy dopisy jsou klidné, jako kdyby Bard odjel pouze na víkend. Zdá se, že přesně ví, jaký tón Bard potřebuje slyšet, jako kdyby se nic z tohohle vůbec nedělo.

 

_16\. března 1943._

_Tildě navrhli, aby zpívala v kostelním sboru, a navzdory jejím předchozím protestům si myslím, že se jí ta vyhlídka líbí._

 

Věci se začínají hýbat, pomalu ale jistě, pokud se dá věřit rádiu. Nejdřív Itálie vyhlásí válku Německu, potom Rudá armáda osvobozuje Kyjev. Tyhle změny opakují tak často, až se z jejich zaslechnutí Bardovi dělá nanic, dělá se mu nanic z příslibu, že tahle válka bude mít nějaký konec, konec, který mu tady připadá nemožný. Jak dlouho ještě může tohle všechno pokračovat? Jak dlouho to bude muset ještě snášet?

Noci se zase jednou prodlužují, dny se znovu ochlazují, i když jaro a léto byly letos tak ubohé, že sotva stály za zmínku.

Bo stále ještě zpívá, i když jeho hlas zní teď tišeji.

Mickey si vypěstuje kašel, kterého se prostě nemůže zbavit, ačkoli mu to nezabrání v tom, aby vykouřil denně tolik cigaret, kolik mu jich přijde pod ruku.

Keith někdy nepromluví celé dny, ale Bard už toho stejně mnoho nenamluví, takže nemá nárok k tomu něco připomínat.

Pijí francouzské víno, které jim odboj připašoval, někdy i brandy, když se jim dostane do rukou, a je to zatraceně lepší, než ty sračky, které pro ně obstarával Mickey.

_Nechci umřít_ , vydechuje proti okraji lahve. _Prosím, nenech mě umřít_.

Čas stále ubíhá, ale nevypadá to, že by se válka na frontě měnila, jako by se nikdy nikam neposouvala. Všechno pořád zůstává stejné, jen víc jednotvárných dní dýmu a smrti.

Ale zdá se, že jedna věc se změnila, a to vztah mezi ním a Thranduilem. Onen první, neodpustitelně hrubý dopis, mezi nimi prolomil jakousi nevyslovenou bariéru, a najednou se ten zvláštní opatrovník jeho dětí začal otevírat, samovolně o sobě začal Bardovi vyprávět, jako kdyby tohle byla stejně tak terapie pro Thranduila, jako je pro něho.

V jeho dopisech je jistá váha, a také Bardovi jsou svým způsobem oporou.

 

_22\. června 1943._

_Když jste přišel, nepovstal jsem, protože moje noha mi ještě stále působí značnou bolest, a některé dny to jde těžko. Prosím vězte, že to nebyla urážka. Alespoň ne úmyslná._

 

To mu poskytne útěchu, byť to není žádná omluva.

Polkne při pomyšlení na to, co se muselo přihodit Thranduilově noze, při zmínce o střepinách z granátu. Viděl, co se stane mužům, kteří jdou do nemocnic na frontě. Infekce se rozvine dřív, než vůbec dostanou šanci začít zranění léčit.

Možná je to změť jizev, zpitvořené tkáně.

Možná je to lepší, než zničená mysl, onen typ zlomeného srdce, který, jak Bard začíná chápat, bude všechno, co mu tahle válka zanechá.

Thranduilův podpis je ladný, pomyslí si v duchu, když zírá na dopisy, a ani si nevšimne, že teď nad nimi stráví stejné množství času, jako nad těmi od dětí, tak docela nechápaje, že tyhle dopisy jsou teď pro něho stejně životně důležité, jako ty ostatní, jež přišly v té samé obálce. Ten podpis je přesně takový, jako nový pěstoun jeho dětí: elegantní, uhlazený. Jeho vlastní jméno je čmáranice, nejspíš stěží čitelná. ‚ _Váš milující táta_ ‘, přijde mu snadno na jazyk, když jde o děti, ale pokaždé dá práci vymyslet, jak ukončit ty pro Thranduila. Nakonec se rozhodne pro ‚ _Váš, B. Bowman_ ‘, ale ví, že to dostatečně nevyjadřuje, jak se cítí, neobsáhne to vděčnost, kterou chce vyjádřit, za útěchu, kterou mu dopisy přináší.

Protože v některých dopisech se Thranduil otevírá, jako by byl jen nějaká zaprášená stará kniha na polici, která zoufale toužila po někom, kdo si v ní bude číst, a v okamžiku, kdy se jí někdo dotkl, vypadla a otevřela se na těch nejdůležitějších stranách. Ale další části dopisů – protože dopisy jsou teď delší, pokaždé o dvě nebo tři strany – pořád hovoří o jeho dětech, teď jsou však mnohem vřelejší, mnohem láskyplnější, jako by se Thranduil už nebál dát najevo, jak moc mu na Bardových dětech záleží.

Bardovi se to líbí – je to svým způsobem uklidňující, vědět, že jsou jeho děti na místě, kde jsou milovány.

Některé ho rozesmějí, a to se v těch dnech stává vzácně – tyhle dopisy si nechává, i když ví, že by měl ten papír využít a uchovat ho tak dlouho, jak dokáže. Tady není nikdy ničeho dostatek. Odhalují chladný a sžíravý důvtip, který Bard od Thranduila neočekával, humor, který je nějakým způsobem ostrý a jemný zároveň. Oceňuje ho, nejspíš mnohem víc, než kdy Thranduil bude tušit.

 

_18\. října 1943._

_Bain a můj syn se rozhodli vybudovat brod na potoce v zahradě, a byli velmi úspěšní, ačkoli to bohužel znamenalo, že zaplavili polovinu zeleninových záhonů. Utěšuji se skutečností, že většina úrody už byla sklizena._

 

´44 přichází se stejně malou oslavou, jako předchozí roky, a on si s marným zármutkem uvědomí, že na frontu dorazil v roce ´41, jak dlouho už to je, co ho odvezli.

Jaro je ten rok mokré, a tím je to ještě otřesnější: už si nepamatuje, kdy měl naposledy suché nohy, a začne závidět mužům, co řídí tanky, protože navzdory jejich stísněným a smrdutým podmínkám jsou alespoň pryč od bláta.

Spojenci vybombardují Berlín skrz naskrz, a Bard občas věří, že může slyšet křik z Londýna, z Berlína, z Paříže, jak mu ozvěnou zní v mysli, ale ví, že je to jen kňourání mužů, kteří leží ve špíně a ve tmě kolem. Všechny ty příběhy v rádiu jsou o bombardování německých měst a on ví, že by ho to mělo povzbuzovat, ale necítí vůbec nic.

Ale se špatným počasím a pokleslou morálkou se vážně nedá nic dělat. Konečně postupují a tlačí se vpřed, a když přijde srpen, dostanou se k Paříži, konečně hlavní město osvobodí a oslaví to další francouzskou brandy a chlebem s pravým máslem, když lidé vyprázdní tajné spižírny z vděčnosti, ze které nemá pocit, že by si ji zasloužil.

Tohle řekne Thranduilovi, řekne mu, jak špatný pocit má z toho, jak mu lidé neustále říkají, že je statečný, když on ve skutečnosti ví, že není nic víc než zbabělec. Není silný. Nebyl by tady, kdyby tady nemusel být. Kdyby měl možnost volby, byl by doma, se svými dětmi, předstíraje, že nic z toho není jeho starost, a v noci by spal klidně.

Thranduilova odpověď je utěšující, ale současně má kvůli ní ze sebe skoro ještě horší pocit.

 

_30\. září 1944._

_Já sám jsem čelil strastem války. Vy si o sobě možná nemyslíte, že jste statečný, ale vězte, že každý muž, jenž zůstává, měsíc za měsícem, jenž od toho všeho neprchne, je opravdu statečný._

_Dokonce i ti, kteří prchnou, kteří se už nedokáží přimět zůstat ani den, jsou rovněž stateční, i když jim tento přívlastek odpíráme._

_Všichni lidé ve válce jsou stateční, neboť každý člověk v sobě má potenciál k odvaze. A válka je čas, kdy onen potenciál uzraje, i když třeba bude chutnat hořce._

 

Probíjejí se dál, a v říjnu konečně překročí hranici do Německa. Necítí se kvůli tomu tak dramaticky, ani důležitě, jak by měl: namísto toho je to pouze krok z jednoho pole na další, nic víc než jen další malý postup k východu. Byl by si toho ani nevšiml, kdyby se jakýsi důstojník nezastavil, aby zarazil do země vlajku Velké Británie, která v bezvětrném dni schlíple visí na tyči. Je vztyčena taky americká a francouzská vlajka, a všechny nehybně stojí, žádný vítr je nezdvihne pyšně do výšky.

Pochodují dál.

Opět definitivně přichází zima a Bard se podivuje skutečnosti, že zimy si pamatuje tak jasně, ale jaro a léto kolem něho vždy proběhnou jako šmouha, jako kdyby ta lepší část roku byla jen jakýsi podivný sen, než přijdou chladnější měsíce.

Jednoho rána se probudí a okraj helmy mu zdobí krajka z námrazy.

Kouří cigaretu, dlouhými, pomalými nádechy, nadechuje se zhluboka a jistě a ruce se mu při tom třesou.

Poslední dobou nedokáže jejich třes zastavit a začíná uvažovat, jestli vůbec ještě někdy přestanou.

Pochodují celý den, jedí ubohé příděly a zabírají odlehlé vesnice, na které narazí. Je to bídná existence. Znovu čte svoje dopisy a snaží se jim věřit, když mu říkají, že válka brzy skončí – vlastně za několik týdnů! Potřebují už jen získat Berlín a válka skončí. Bard nikdy nebyl moc vzdělaný, nikdy se moc nevyznal v zeměpise, ale je si docela jistý tím, že Německo je mnohem větší než to všechno, a že dosáhnout hlavního města jim potrvá déle než dva týdny.

Chlapci však začínají zpívat, a on se k nim přidá i přesto, že v sobě nedokáže najít žádnou zvláštní radost.

Jediná věc, co ho opravdu rozesměje, je jeho plechovka, kterou nosí blízko u srdce.

Myšlenky na jeho děti.

Tichá jistota Thranduilových dopisů.

Domov je teď daleko za ním, myslí si Bard, zatímco pochodují po nepřátelské půdě. Jakou má jistotu, že se mu tam podaří navrátit?

 

_9\. listopadu 1944._

_Jeden chlapec z vesnice tu Sigrid neustále nechává květiny z jeho rodinného skleníku, ale zajisté rád uslyšíte, že ona je pokaždé vyhodí z okna a o něho zjevně nemá pražádný zájem._

 

* * *

Dny jsou jednotvárné: postupují dál, stále blíž k Berlínu, zabírají vesničky a větší města, neměnná šedá šmouha zničených polí a kouřících budov. Bard už nedokáže určit, jestli se ze země vymyla barva, anebo je to jen on, kdo už je nevidí: všechno vypadá bledé a matné. Dokonce i krev rozlitá kolem mrtvých těl, na která narazí, lemující ulice, zmatněla do tmavé rudo-šedo-černé, odstínu, který jako by se nijak nelišil od stínů v jeho snech, nebo mračen na obloze nad nimi. Tohle bylo málem ještě horší, než to bylo předtím, když smrt byla skoro jistá: nepřátelských vojáků teď potkávali málo, a ti, na které narazili, byli stejně unavení, jako se Bard cítil, bledí, vyděšení a mladí – tak strašně mladí.

Vítězství bylo na dosah, ale nikdo už se kvůli tomu necítil kdoví jak nadšeně. Snad jen američtí vojáci trochu víc, ale ti tady nebyli tak dlouho. Většinou jen bez většího nadšení vztyčili vlajku před každou radnicí. Jisté uspokojení přinášelo pro změnu pálení nacistických vlajek, ale i to rychle opadlo.

Tahle země zkrátka působila… beznadějně.

Další Nový rok přišel a odešel, s ještě menší oslavou, než ten poslední. Tahle noc je naplněná podivným vztekem, jakýmsi hlubokým a divokým potenciálem, který Barda děsí. Pozoruje muže venku na náměstí města, které dobyli, jak cení zuby a hrubě se smějí. Znervózňují ho, a raději zůstane v místnosti starého prázdného domu, kde on a jeho přátelé popíjeli zbytek noci.

Teď měli rok 1945, a stále ještě nebyli v Berlíně.

Většina Němců uprchla, ale občas narazili na ty, kteří neprchli, na rodiny, které si nemohly dovolit odejít, ty, kteří toho zkrátka nebyli schopni, anebo byli tak hluboko v popření, že ani nevzhlédli, když jim vojáci zaklepali na okna. Bylo bolestivé sledovat, jak jejich tváře pohasly, když je viděli napochodovat do svých měst, a bylo ještě víc bolestivé vidět, jak vítězní spojenečtí vojáci zacházeli s městy a s lidmi, kteří v nich zůstali.

A tak se pokaždé dobrovolně hlásil k zajišťování hranic města, protože věděl, že většina vojáků chtěla být při dobývání každého místa v centru dění, aby si mohli jako první zabrat jakoukoli kořist či ženy, které najdou. Cigarety byly tou dobou vzácné zboží – a to bylo nic v porovnání s poptávkou po čokoládě nebo hanbatých časopisech. Bard jeden na zkoušku otevřel, jednou, ale necítil vůbec nic, když obracel stránky, jako kdyby on sám už skoro neexistoval.

Několik jeho přátel – ne, teď už jeho bratrů – se k němu příležitostně připojilo, i když se nikdy nezeptal, zda to bylo proto, že mu chtěli dělat společnost, anebo proto, že se cítili stejně jako on. Nechce slyšet, že důvodem je to první, nechce se dozvědět, že je jediný, kdo zůstal takový, jediný, kdo se mlčky sesypává každým dnem, kdy se přiblíží k Berlínu.

Keith ho poplácá po ramenou, jizva, která byla čerstvá jejich první týden tady, nyní vybledlá, víc bledě hnědá než červená, a společně zamíří pryč. Pole, která musela kdysi být bujně zarostlá, tanky rozryly na bahno, ostnatý drát ze stržených plotů se kroutí skrz veliké příkopy, které po sobě ty válečné stroje zanechaly, a leskne se jasně a stříbřitě po dešti minulé noci. Jsou tu také zčernalé skořápky poražených tanků z obou válečných stran, roztroušené tu a tam, zapomenuté uprostřed pole. Ohně, které z nich nadělaly vraky, dávno dohořely, a neškodné začíná jejich pásy znovu obrůstat plevel.

Dole v blátě je mrtvá žena. Ustřelili jí zadní část hlavy. Bard zauvažuje, jen na okamžik, co byla zač a proč skončila tady, tváří dolů v hlíně, kde za ni truchlí pouze vrány.

Mickey je teď starší, emocionálně stejně jako věkově, ale stále je z nich ve všech ohledech nejmladší. Zadívá se do nebe, očividně zasažen tím pohledem, tak jako pokaždé, dokonce i po tolika letech.

Bo si hvízdá tu pomalou, smutnou píseň, tu, kterou si zpívá vždycky, když je mu nanic. Bard ji zná stejně dobře, jako zná svůj odraz v zrcadle, i když neví, jak se jmenuje: během let, co se znají, měli mnoho důvodů pro to, aby cítili smrt.

Všechno je nehybné. V dálce je slyšet střelbu, pravděpodobně z nějakého města dál na frontě, a zvuk se odpolednem nese do daleka. Nefouká žádný vítr.

Nezpívají žádní ptáci.

Kdosi se ve městě za nimi zasměje a rozbije se láhev.

Sáhne do kapsy. Už jsou to měsíce, co se k němu dostal poslední dopis od jeho rodiny, ale to ráno vytáhl ten poslední od Thranduila a pročetl si ho. Děti se zapojily do kostelních oslav Velikonoc a Sigrid zjevně vybrali ze všech dívek ve třídě, aby předčítala. Zkouší si je představit: Tildu s velikonočním kloboukem, Baina, jak se v zadní lavici kostela snaží nesmát, Sigrid, jak poklidně stojí na kazatelně.

Ve svých myšlenkách je tam s nimi, a odchází z kostela společně a kráčí krásnými venkovskými cestičkami k veliké zahradě, kde sedí na slunci a smějí se: Sigrid pro ně zpívá a Tilda s Bainem se navzájem vyzývají k vyšplhání na nejvyšší strom, který uvidí.

Nikdy v životě zahradu neměli: jejich dům stojí zády ke kanálu a to je asi veškerá příroda, jakou kdy měli.

Nemají ani poblíž žádný park; přírodu viděli pouze na pozemcích jejich dědečka, nebo toho divného dne, kdy se mu podařilo vzít je mimo město.

Musejí to být Thranduilovy zahrady, které si pokouší představit, pomyslí si v duchu, když následuje svoje přátele blátem a kontroluje každou polorozpadlou stodolu a kůlnu pro případ, že by tam čekali nějací nepřátelští vojáci s nastraženou pastí (i když s každým uplynulým dnem je ta hrozba méně a méně pravděpodobná).

V poslední spoustě papírů byl i dopis od Thranduilova syna: byl jen na půlku stránky, naškrábaný, ujišťoval Barda, že on a Bain dávají pozor na děvčata, a přál mu vše dobré.

 

_10\. února 1945._

_A doufám, že brzy budete moct přijet domů, pane, a že jste v bezpečí. Slyšel jsem o Vás mnoho dobrých věcí a byla by čest Vás poznat. Doufám, že nevadí, že Vám píši – to jen, že jsem se tolik skamarádil s Vašimi dětmi, a vím, jak moc Vás mají rádi a bojí se o Vás._

Je to bystrý chlapec, podle jeho otce, ale nepochopitelně zvědavý. Bardovy děti o něm ve svých dopisech mluví v jednom kuse. Bain vždycky chtěl mít dalšího bratra. Je to milá zpráva, trochu zvláštně formální na to, že pochází od dítěte, ale cení si jí skoro stejně, jako si cení dopisů, které stále posílá Thranduil, prošpikovaných kousavým humorem a skutečnou náklonností ke všem čtyřem dětem v jeho péči. Už jsou to měsíce, co odeslal svoji odpověď, a doufá, že brzy dostane další.

Bard pohladí silný, drahý papír, na kterém jsou Thranduilovy dopisy vždy napsané, tu nejjemnější věc, jaké se dotkl za hodně dlouhou dobu.

Uvažuje, co jeho děti právě teď dělají.

Možná někde veslují na potoce; možná trhají luční květiny.

Po tom už si nic nepamatuje: jen to, jak se jeho přátelé smáli, jak prsty hladil kov plechovky, slabé sluneční světlo, probíjející se skrz těžkou, zataženou oblohu. V době, kdy se o několik hodin později probudí s ušima stále zvonícíma od exploze, jsou všichni ti přátelé mrtví a jeho odvezli do nejbližší polní nemocnice.

Ale jediné, na co dokázal myslet, na ten kratičký okamžik po probuzení, než se ozvala bolest, byla vysoká tráva a chuť trpkých jablek.

 

* * *

 

Mluví na něho, cosi o jeho paži, ale nerozumí jejich slovům: to jediné, čemu dokáže rozumět, je to, že na něm rozstříhávají bundu a jeho paže je mu ukradená, _tu bundu mu nemůžou sebrat_ -

Natahuje se po ní jako smyslů zbavený a na tvář mu vystříkne krev ze zranění na jeho paži, která najednou bolí, _bože to sakramentsky bolí, co jsem provedl, co se stalo_ -

Ale tu plechovku mu nemůžou sebrat, tu plechovku potřebuje, je to hloupé a on ví, že by na tom nemělo záležet, ale jsou v ní jeho dopisy, jeho vybledlá fotografie, rozmazané kresby jablečných sadů a letních květin od Sigrid, Thranduilův neskutečně elegantní podpis. Potřebuje je, jsou životně důležité, jsou to jediné, co ho doteď udrželo při životě a zatraceně, ví, že pláče a oni mu drží paži, ale prosím, pro lásku boží, prosím-

A zdá se, že sestra chápe, sáhne do cárů, které kdysi bývaly jeho bundou, a najde ji, ukáže mu ji, zasune ji pod polštář, kde ji nemůže ztratit, strčí mu pilulku mezi rty a pokouší se při tom usmát.

Ztratí vědomí.

Neslyší debatu doktorů, neslyší, když kleště a pinzety a skalpely dorazí k jeho posteli, necítí, jak mu z paže jemně omývají krev a bláto. Krátce nato začnou, a to už cítí.

Je zase vzhůru a bože, nechce být.

Všechno je jen černota a agónie a on křičí, když ho ruce drží na místě a ječí na něho; říkají mu, ať je trpělivý, říkají, ať se nehýbá, říkají mu, _že je naživu a je zraněný a bude to v pořádku a oni jsou doktoři a potřebujeme, abyste se přestal hýbat, potřebujeme vyjmout střepinu, pro lásku boží, chlape, přestaňte se hýbat, jestli nechcete vykrvácet_ , a-

Znovu na nějakou dobu omdlí, a je to tak pravděpodobně lepší.

Neví, kolik času uplyne.

Probudí se zvláštně otupělý a kolem něho se ozývají zvuky, které žádný voják nechce nikdy slyšet: volání sester, vyčerpané, ale silné; pokřikování doktorů a chirurgů; pomalé odkapávání krve na podlahu; křik mužů, kteří zde jsou upoutaní na lůžko, mužů, kteří se rozpadají, doslova. Ještě horší jsou steny, zesláblé a tiché zvuky těch, kdo ví, že nepřežijí noc.

Nad ním je sestra a kriticky ho pozoruje.

Je v polní nemocnici. Byl raněn. A to znamená, že je docela možné, že tady zemře, aniž by kdy znovu spatřil svoje děti.

Pomalu si znovu začne uvědomovat svoje tělo: jeho mysl ho už ušetřila bolesti na dost dlouho, aby odhadl, kde se nachází, ale teď se všechna valí zpátky, agónie v paži, znepokojivá necitlivost v noze, palčivá bolest chodidla. Co se stalo? Došlo k výbuchu, že ano? Hlídkoval na okraji města, jen malého, sotva zasluhujícího zmínku v mapě, až na strategické využití jeho pozice na křižovatce dvou hlavních cest. Bylo s ním pár jeho bratrů. Mickey. Keith. Bo.

„Mí bratři,“ zaskřehotá a hlas nezní jako jeho vlastní. „Hlídkoval jsem a-“

Usměje se na něho, a je to hořký úsměv.

„Byla to mina,“ řekne, a jemu poklesne srdce. „Mrzí mě to.“

Nemusí mu nic vysvětlovat. Skutečnost, že přežil, znamená, že byl dost daleko na to, aby schytal pouze úlomky, ne sílu výbuchu. Stál na konci jejich řady. Jsou pryč.

Pláče, i když si není jistý, pro koho.

Znovu se ho zmocní temnota.

 

* * *

 

ČESTNÉ VYŘAZENÍ Z BRITSKÝCH OZBROJENÝCH SIL

2\. SRPEN 1945

TÍMTO POTVRZUJEME, ŽE Bard Bowman BYL OFICIÁLNĚ A S POCTAMI ZBAVEN SLUŽBY JEHO VELIČENSTVU PO CHVÁLYHODNÉM VÝKONU SLUŽBY. VYŘAZENÍ JE V DŮSLEDKU ZRANĚNÍ, PODROBNOSTI NÍŽE.

Střepiny zaražené v pravém předloktí a ruce, poranění levého stehna, zlomené levé chodidlo; zranění obdržena v důsledku minové exploze

PODEPSÁN, Dr. S. F. Masters

* * *

 

Je to oficiální zbavení služby, podle důstojníka, který se jednoho odpoledne zastaví u jeho postele, ale vlastně ho ani neposlouchá a má-li být k sobě upřímný, ví, že už ho to vlastně ani nezajímá. Nedokáže myslet na nic, než na tu ochromující bolest, na to pálivé horko, ve které se změnila jeho pravá ruka.

Nedostali ven všechny střepiny, řekne mu opatrně sestra jednoho večera, kdy to vypadá, že by mohl být dostatečně vzhůru, aby zpracoval to, co se tady děje. Ale vyňali alespoň většinu. Bard chápe dost na to, aby si uvědomil, co to naznačuje: paže se mu možná zahojí, ale nikdy už nebude stejná. Znovu upadne do bolestného spánku, zatímco uvažuje, jak bude pracovat, až tohle všechno skončí, až bude mít děti zpátky u sebe. Ale všechno bolí až příliš na to, aby o tom přemýšlel ve větším rozsahu.

Po lécích na bolest, které mu dali, se cítí divně. Ví, že je teď musejí dávkovat na příděly, takže nechápe, jak mu to, co bere, může připadat tak zatraceně _silné_ , že po tom jen tak pluje a sotva si uvědomuje víc, než jen svou ruku.

Bože, to to bolí.

Válka skončí dřív, než vůbec dorazí transport, který ho vezme zpět do Anglie, no není to vtip? Vydržel tak blízko do konce války, než byl raněn: to je to jeho typické štěstí. Tady nikdo neoslavuje. Sestry možná na chvíli vypadají veseleji, ale muži kolem nich pořád umírají, pořád křičí, pořád krvácí na podlahu. Přemýšlí, že bolest v jeho paži je teď jiná, zvláštní druh bolesti, který nedokáže tak docela zařadit. Přes obvazy, kterými ji omotali, nevidí kůži, ale má bolesti, které mu vystřelují do prstů. Dělají mu starosti, když zrovna není příliš unavený na to, aby se o cokoli staral, celou cestu zpátky do Anglie.

Vezmou ho do vojenské nemocnice v Yorku, a tehdy dostane horší zprávy.

 

* * *

 

TELEGRAM

3\. LEDNA 1942

VÁLEČNÁ KANCELÁŘ VÁM S POLITOVÁNÍM OZNAMUJE, ŽE DOŠLO KE ZNIČENÍ VAŠEHO MAJETKU [CANAL SIDE 138, MANCHESTER] PŘI VZDUŠNÉM ÚTOKU NA MĚSTO. VÁLEČNÁ KANCELÁŘ PRACUJE NA ZJEDNÁNÍ ALTERNATIVNÍHO UBYTOVÁNÍ PRO VÁS, AŽ SE NAVRÁTÍTE Z FRONTY. VŠICHNI MUSÍME V TÉTO KRUŠNÉ DOBĚ ZŮSTAT SILNÍ A JEDNOTNÍ. BŮH CHRAŇ KRÁLE.

* * *

 

Pročítá si to se zvláštně neurčitým pocitem. Jeho dům, _jejich_ dům, ve své nevelikosti a zchátralosti, je pryč: byl zničen už před léty, nedlouho po jeho odchodu do války, a telegram pouze čekal na jeho návrat. Ví o tom jeho děti?

Jedna jeho zahořklá, tichá část uvažuje, jestli mu tyhle zprávy nezatajili záměrně, ale není si jistý, zda měl vůbec někdo čas zabývat se city jednoho osamoceného vojáka.

Otcův stůl, jediný kus nábytku, který byl schopný svému synovi zanechat, pravděpodobně shořel na popel. Matčina kuchařka, laciná, která byla dvakrát tak silná než na začátku, vycpaná poznámkami a dalšími recepty, které do ní v průběhu let nastrkala. Občas v ní listovával, když se mu po ní stýskalo, a usmíval se jejím jízlivým komentářům o ceně mouky nebo idiotském poměru přísad v receptu na máslové sušenky. Pochybuje, že ji ještě někdy uvidí. Kufr plný šatů po jeho ženě, těch, k jejichž prodání se nedokázal přimět: ty všechny už taky budou pryč. Obrázky, které nakreslily jeho děti, jejich školní vysvědčení, hračky, které si neodvezly s sebou. Všechno, co jim kdy patřilo.

Všechno je pryč.

Nepláče, pouze telegram nešikovně jednou rukou přeloží a vsune ho do plechovky, kterou stále nosí v kapse a chvíli s ní zápasí, než se mu ji vůbec podaří otevřít. Když se mu to podaří, přejede pohledem fotografie a dopisy uvnitř a zasáhne ho uvědomění, že tohle je teď všechno, co na celém světě vlastní.

Pořád ještě nemůže pořádně hýbat paží ani rukou. Když dorazil do Yorku a sundali mu obvazy, rány tou dobou už páchly hnisem a infekcí. Leží v horečkách a deliriu. Vypustí rány a znovu je zavážou, ale je tu příliš mnoho zraněných vojáků a nedostatek sester a ještě méně zbývajících doktorů: každý den mu dávají jeho pilulky a tu nejhorší bolest zaspí.

Po pilulkách je však malátný a nedokáže jasně myslet. Sny se mísí se skutečností a někdy leží a pozoruje muže, o kterých ví, že jsou mrtví, jak pláčou v koutě. Pokaždé usne předtím, než tahle zjevení zmizí a zvuky štkaní se mu rozléhají v mysli.

Děsí se toho, že možná bude muset přijít o paži.

V nemocnici na frontě viděl mnohem horší věci.

Nechodí mu žádné dopisy: není si ani jistý, jestli se jeho rodina dozvěděla, co se mu stalo, jestli se doslechli, kde je, a neví, jak se s nimi spojit: sotva udrží lžíci, natož pak pero, a cítí se příliš provinile na to, aby požádal o pomoc některou ze sester. Ale velice brzy se infekce zhorší a on zapomene na všechno kromě bolesti, kterou mu působí.

Má pocit, že mu hoří kůže.

Střídavě nabývá a ztrácí vědomí: mohly uplynout dny, ale pokud jde o Barda, tak to mohly být i roky. Jeho sny jsou živé a plné hrůz, po kterých zůstává zpocený a prochladlý. Svět v jeho snech hoří, oheň je všude kolem něho a on nemůže ven: Bainova tvář se vznáší před tou jeho a vypadá zděšeně, a Sigrid se topí ve vodě, ve které nedokáže plavat. Nemůže najít Tildu. Nikdy tam není.

Oheň mu spaluje pokožku a všechno se kolem něj bortí; vysmívá se mu drak s Churchillovou tváří. Vidí dým, jak se za ním plazí podél kanálů zpátky doma, pronásleduje ho, volá na něho, pátrá po něm. Pořád má na sobě svou páchnoucí uniformu, a při probuzení div nezačne dávit z puchu vlastního těla, ze zaschlé krve a sraček a špíny, jež se staly součástí jeho každodenní existence.

Když mu každý večer dají jeho léky, sny ustoupí, alespoň na pár hodin. Představuje si sluneční skvrny na vlasech svých dětí, trpké ovoce a smích, pomalý zvuk Thranduilova hlasu, jen zpola zapamatovaného, jak čte nahlas dopisy, které mu Bard posílá. Potom se vrátí ty druhé sny a on dokáže vidět jen tváře mužů, které zanechal na frontě, mužů, kteří ho nazývali bratrem a kteří se nikdy nevrátí domů. A krev.

Za nocí pláče, někdy i celé hodiny, ale to je v pořádku – na tomto oddělení to stejně dělá většina lidí.

 

* * *

 

Ale pomalu, nějak, se začne cítit lépe. Sestry mlaskají a říkají mu, že má tuhý kořínek, ale on ví, že tím to není. On si prostě nedovolí tady umřít, ne bez toho, aby viděl svoje děti: nemůže porušit svůj slib daný Sigrid, nemůže odejít, aniž by naposledy políbil Tildu na čelo, nesnese pomyšlení na to, že by Bain vyrůstal sám, ještě ne. Opět mu mění obvazy a pořád to páchne, ale teď je to spíš on, než infekce.

Doktoři jsou spokojení. Rány se konečně uzavírají a zanechávají za sebou dlouhé hřebeny jasně rudé zjizvené tkáně.

Bard to celé pozoruje se zvláštní lhostejností.

Bolí to.

Jakmile se vypořádají s infekcí, přesunou ho do ozdravného střediska, ale on v srdci ví, že je to jenom další postel, ze které se nemůže hnout. Je to ve starém venkovském sídle a on uvažuje, co se stalo s pánem, který tu kdysi před válkou musel žít. Teď je každá jídelna a knihovna zaskládaná kovovými postelemi a z rodiny, která tu dříve žila, zbývají už jen vybledlé stopy na zdi, kde kdysi musely viset veliké obrazy. Tentokrát požádá o koupel a sestra řekne, že uvidí, co se dá dělat, ale mine první týden a ona zjevně zapomněla. Nemá jí to za zlé – má na starost celou knihovnu, jenom ona sama, a jsou tady pacienti v mnohem horším stavu, než on.

Muž na vedlejší posteli se příležitostně pokouší zapříst konverzaci: oheň mu seškvařil kůži z obličeje, a zírá na Barda jedním bledým zeleným okem skrz změť obvazů. Připomíná mu to jeho sny a moc toho v odpověď neřekne.

Ještě pořád nemůže použít ruku k napsání dopisu, pořád s ní nemůže nic dělat, a ležel už tak dlouho, že si není jistý, jestli vůbec může chodit. Má pocit, že nohy mu zakrněly; zkoumá své druhé zranění zdravou rukou, velký zářez v pravé noze, jen aby zjistil, že i ten se už zahojil. Skoro si na ně ani nevzpomněl, jak byl příliš soustředěný na svou paži.

Bard je zpátky v Anglii, a jsou to už dva roky, co naposledy viděl svoje děti, a dokonce ani teď, když je tady, k nim nemůže najít cestu.

Cítí se slabý; většinu dne tráví spánkem, plný lítosti.

Všechno ho bolí, ale horší bolest zažívá, když uvažuje, zda je ještě vůbec někdy uvidí, svoje odvážná děvčata a krásného chlapce, a pokud ano, zda ho vůbec poznají.

Hledají ho vůbec?

Pokládají ho za mrtvého?

Vzdali se naděje, že se pro ně vrátí?

Válka skončila: už je to přes tři měsíce, co šlápl na minu, a přehlídky oslavující jejich vítězství (až na to, že Bardovi to pořád nepřipadá jako vítězství, ne v pravém slova smyslu) přišly a odešly. Jeho děti bezpochyby mávaly britskou vlajkou a provolávaly slávu chlapcům vracejícím se domů, aniž by si uvědomovaly, že jejich otec už je dávno tady, plný hnisu a polomrtvý.

Možná, že už je mrtvý, a tohle je jen jakýsi dlouhý a bolestivý očistec.

Jde do pekla? On a nejspíš polovina světa. Je po válce. Pohřbili tolik mužů, tolik žen, tolik dětí. Někde v té hromadě možná bylo pár špatných lidí, ale většina, pomyslí si, musela být zrovna jako on. Byli tam, protože jim někdo strčil do ruky zbraň a řekl jim, že musí. _Válka skončila, válka skončila, vítězství je naše._

Ale duchové přetrvávají.

A stejně tak sny.

 

* * *

 

Potom se jednoho dne probudí a je si jistý, že k tomu konečně došlo, jistý, že to šílenství, které na frontě každý den hrozilo, že ho ovládne, se konečně proplazilo skrz jeho obranu, protože tohle je Sigridin hlas, nebo ne?

S někým se hádá – ne, musí být šílený – ale zní to tak blízko, zní to tak nedaleko, a používá ten tón hlasu, kterým hubovávala její matka, když nehodlala snášet žádné námitky. Zní tak urputně, a možná, že tohle nakonec vůbec není peklo, možná, že prostě jen čekal, až bude moct jít opačným směrem – koneckonců zemřelo tolik lidí, že se dá očekávat, že bude fronta, a tohle nemůže být doopravdy Sigrid, ne na tomhle místě. Ona je jeho holčička, jeho maličká, jeho prvorozená, jeho prudká malá kráska, a je daleko odtud.

Je někde v zeleni, šťastná a v teple. S Thranduilem a jeho synem. Žije lepší život, než v jaký by Bard kdy mohl doufat, že jim zajistí.

„Tati!“

To ho vytrhne z jeho strnulosti a teď už otevře oči, protože tohle je _bezpochyby_ Tilda, poblíž, a pokusí se zvednout do sedu, ale jak se mu velmi často stává, zapomene, že může sotva použít jednu paži, a s bolestným výkřikem se napůl zhroutí zpátky na postel a převalí se na jeden bok, ale to znamená, že se dívá napříč provizorní ošetřovnou a může ji vidět, svoji nejmladší, která se směje a utíká podél řady lehátek. Na okamžik se cítí provinile kvůli hluku, který dělají, vojákům, které vyrušují, ale pak vidí, že přestože někteří z nich pláčou, jsou tu jiní, kteří se usmívají, a víc těch, kteří zvládají obojí.

Má delší vlasy, o hodně delší, než bývaly, zapletené do dlouhého copu, který za ní vlaje. Je tady i Bain, jeho statečný chlapec, a jeho syn při pohledu na něj pláče. Sigrid není příliš pozadu, je vyšší, než byla předtím, a taky utíká. Za nimi je blond chlapec, který vypadá nervózně a povědomě, a pak je tu rudovlasá holčička, která se drží trochu zpátky, za Thranduilem, který ji drží za ruku a hledí na něho.

Svět jako by se na krátký okamžik zastavil a oni dva se na sebe prostě jen dívají. Thranduil se neusmívá, ale v jeho výrazu je úleva, která nemá jméno ani vysvětlení.

Bard však nemá čas se nad tím pozastavovat, protože krátce nato má zdravou paži plnou svých maličkých, a teď pláčou všichni tři, a Tilda ho tluče do ramenou a křičí na něho za to, že se nechal zranit; Bain zabořil tvář Bardovi do krku a nevypadá, že by se chtěl pustit; Sigrid zasypává polibky jeho nakrátko zastřižené vlasy. Právě teď ho nezajímá na světě nic jiného, jenom jeho překrásné děti, co se společně smějí a pláčou, a jeho paže je v agónii z toho, jak se na ní pokusil nadzvednout, ale on si toho nedokáže všímat.

Jsou _tady_. _Našli_ ho.

A zůstanou docela dlouho. Přimějí ho, aby jim vyprávěl, co se stalo, všechno, co nevědí, ale on má pocit, že to musel být ubohý příběh, neboť si z něho pamatuje vlastně jen velmi málo. Neřekne jim o bolesti, ani o snech, ani o infekci, ale řekne jim, že byl po prášcích velice malátný a že nemůže psát, což je důvod, proč se jim neozval. Sigrid se s jistými obavami dívá na jeho obvazy – už zase víc šedé, než bílé – ale zdá se, že věří jeho historce o tom, že nepřišel k žádné větší úhoně.

Udělá však tu chybu, že se v jedné chvíli podívá na Thranduila, který stojí u nohou postele s dalšími dvěma dětmi, sice ne tak docela účastný toho všeho, ale zároveň ani odtržený. Muž jeho historce rozhodně _nevěří_.

Bard ale předpokládá, že na tom vlastně nesejde. Důvěřuje Thranduilovi, že děti ušetří toho nejhoršího, stejně jako to dělal posledních několik let.

„Uvidíme se velmi brzy,“ slíbí mu Sigrid, když je sestra nakonec odežene pryč, a nejspíš je to důkaz záře, která se Bardovi rozlila v mysli, že ho to nezarazí a nijak to nezpochybňuje.

„Velmi, velmi brzy!“ připojí se nadšeným hlasem Tilda. Bain neřekne nic, ale oči se mu znovu začínají zalévat slzami, a tak mu Bard jen políbí hřbet ruky a pokusí se na něho mrknout, tak jako to dělával, když byl Bain maličký a byl z něčeho nervózní. Bain se na oplátku pokusí usmát, takže to muselo zafungovat, alespoň trošku.

Když odcházejí, Thranduil na něho kývne, a Bard si teprve potom uvědomí, že muži zapomněl poděkovat za to, že přivedl Bardovy děti celou cestu až sem. Trochu se za to prokleje, ale přesvědčí sám sebe, že to udělá příště, a že bude jedno, že si na to nevzpomněl.

Znovu na chviličku usne, dokud ho neprobudí sestry.

 

* * *

 

VOJENSKÁ NEMOCNICE OLD LEES, YORKSHIRE

PROPOUŠTĚCÍ ZPRÁVA

9\. LISTOPADU 1945

PACIENT: Bard Bowman

PŘIJAT: 1. října 1945

ZRANĚNÍ: _zlomenina chodidla (napravená a hojící se při hospitalizaci), rána na levém stehně (zašitá a hojící se při hospitalizaci), rány od střepin na pravé paži, zotavuje se z infekce v ráně_

PODEPSÁN: _Dr. J. P. Jackson_

* * *

 

Zjevně byl zařízen jeho převoz, i když Barda do toho nikdo nezasvětil: nicméně má podezření, že i kdyby mu to někdy během posledních pár dnů sestra přišla sdělit, stejně by ani nepostřehl, co se děje. Návštěva od jeho dětí do něho násilím vlila nový život, přiměla ho znovu pořádně otevřít oči.

Musí se zotavit, nebo snad ne? Ne kvůli sobě, ale kvůli nim.

Po své poslední návštěvě je příliš rozzářený na to, aby se obtěžoval ptát se, kam ho převáží, ale neopomene požádat sestru, aby jeho dětem poslali kopii jeho propouštěcí zprávy a jeho další umístění. Řekne sestře adresu hlasem, který zní skoro jako jeho vlastní, a jasně vyslovuje každou slabiku. Nepotřebuje si ověřovat, že to říká správně: má tu adresu vypálenou v mysli od chvíle, kdy tam jeho děti přijely.

Z jeho postele ho zvednou na nosítka a on se trochu otřese při pohledu na barvu povlečení, které po něm zůstává, na zničené pozůstatky své uniformy. Důstojníci zřejmě dostávají lepší péči, než oni ostatní: když se Thranduil vrátil z války, nepochybně o něho bylo postaráno jinak. Když ho odnášejí pryč z oddělení, přemýšlí, co si muž musel myslet o jejich stavu.

Když ho míjí, zamává muži na vedlejší posteli, který má stále zbytky spálené tváře zakryté obvazy, a dá si předsevzetí, že se v budoucnosti bude chovat vstřícněji. Ale je těžké myslet na druhé v časech, kdy jste padli tak hluboko, jako nikdy předtím.

Venku je teď tma. Tiše ho naloží do malé venkovské sanitky. Není to ten velký náklaďák, ve kterém ho sem převezli, naložený vojáky, které vyložil v různých vojenských nemocnicích. Dnes v noci je tu jenom on a dva muži, kteří řídí a přenášejí, a je to poklidné. Kdy naposledy seděl v temné noci a nemusel poslouchat vzdálené výkřiky? Neví jistě, jestli si vůbec ještě vzpomíná.

Bard se dívá z okénka a sotva cítí výmoly na silnici, když otřásají lehátkem v sanitce. Na nebi je oblačný opar, takže nevidí žádné hvězdy, ale měsíc je jasný a téměř v úplňku a jeho světlo se propaluje skrz zatažené mraky. Stromy, které lemují silnici, vypadají v tom světle skoro stříbrně, kůra na holých větvích v nočním tichu změněná v cenný kov. Je ticho, a on usíná.

Někde v dálce zahouká sova pálená.

Řidiči se dělí o cigaretu a tiše mezi sebou rozmlouvají. Dnes převáželi mnoho vojáků, a tahle jízda je jejich poslední.

Bard se probudí o několik hodin později, aby zjistil, že projíždějí vesnicí. Je malá, a nemůže ještě být příliš pozdě v noci, neboť za některými okny stále září slabé světlo. Lidé stále zatemňují okna, přestože válka skončila už před více než dvěma měsíci. Sám pro sebe se usměje, a je to trochu hořký úsměv. Možná, že nedůvěřují dobrým zprávám. To dokáže pochopit. Anebo tomu možná nechtějí věřit: možná mají syna, který se nevrátil domů, a čím déle dokáží předstírat, že válka stále trvá, tím déle mohou stále doufat, že se jim vrátí.

Odvrátí se.

Pod nehty má pořád ještě krev z bojiště. Uvažuje, zda by některá mohla patřit synům téhle vesničky. Snad se v další nemocnici konečně bude moct vykoupat – a on jim to vlastně nezazlívá, ví, že vojáků je příliš mnoho a zařízení nedostatek. Ale dokud na něm zůstává špína války, nemůže se ubránit pocitu, že pořád ještě neskončila, že pořád nepominula, že je pořád tam venku, tyčící se a neporazitelná, už ne válka s účelem a stranami, jen neurčité a nikdy nekončící násilí vůči všem lidem, připravené ho znovu celého spolknout.

Stíny jeho snů se vypotácí z koutů sanitky směrem k němu.

Zavře oči a přeje si, aby mu modlitba stále ještě přinášela útěchu.

Když sanitka konečně zastaví, Bard už zase napůl spí, ale chladný zimní vzduch ho probere, když řidiči otevřou dveře. Zamrká a pokusí se zamlet rameny a ulevit jim, jen aby si místo toho rozdráždil bolest v paži. Zatne zuby, odmítaje vykřiknout. Ví, že takovou sílu týden zpátky neměl. Pochybuje, že ji měl den zpátky. Pochází od jeho dětí, od touhy, kterou v něm znovu zažehly. Musí být silný, pro ně. Musí zase být jejich otec.

Někde blízko rozkvétají nějaké noční květy, pomyslí si, nebo snad jen takové, jejichž vůně se drží ve vzduchu. Na květiny je však už docela pozdní čas – je divné, že by něco mělo růst, když už úponky mrazu hrozí zaražením posledního podzimního rašení. Ale nechá tu myšlenku být – stejně to vlastně není důležité.

Z nosítek toho z domu moc nevidí – většina světel je zhasnutá. Ale je menší než ten, ze kterého přijel, vytesaný méně zdobně, a zrovna když se pokouší přijít na to, kde by mohl být, otevřou se hlavní dveře a světlo ze síně se zlatě rozlije na příjezdovou cestu kolem nich. Zvedne svou zdravou paži, aby si zastínil oči před světlem, co přišlo příliš náhle a příliš jasně.

Hlas, který je přivítá, zní povědomě, i když mu chvíli trvá, než ho zařadí.

Vynesou ho do schodů, a je příliš unavený na to, aby se Thranduila ptal, proč je tady on, nebo co se děje, ale zdá se, že Thranduil chápe, a pouze zavrtí hlavou: později.

Nesou ho dál do pokoje někde v přízemí. Dům je ztichlý, klidný a chladný, ale v téhle místnosti hoří oheň, na který někdo nedávno přiložil, a on se přistihne, jak se v jeho teple málem zachvěje. Protestuje, když ho zkouší zvednout a položit do postele.

„Uniforma,“ řekne Thranduilovi a hlas má teď ochraptělý. „Jsem špinavý, zničím povlečení.“

Thranduil jen pokrčí rameny, jako by mu to nedělalo nejmenší starost, a naznačí řidičům, ať pokračují. To on v místnosti rozkazuje, a oni ho poslouchají a Barda ne, a to stačí k tomu, aby se tiše rozplakal, i když si není jistý, proč pláče.

Thranduil pošle řidiče pryč a vyvede je z pokoje a zpátky k sanitce, a Bard leží na zádech v posteli mnohem měkčí, než kterákoli z těch, v nichž v životě spal, a pozoruje mihotání světla ohně na stropě. Brzy nato se Thranduil vrátí, ale pořád nic neříká: pouze se posadí k posteli, dost blízko, aby ho Bard viděl, ale ne tak blízko, aby museli mluvit, a sleduje oheň. Bard sleduje jeho, jemnou záři jeho vlasů v tlumeném světle, tvrdý obrys jeho profilu, zamračení, co mu spočívá na čele.

To je poslední pohled, co si pamatuje, než pomalu upadne do ustaraného spánku.


	2. Kapitola 2

Vzbudí se znenadání hlasitým zvukem někde poblíž, bojuje s těžkými přikrývkami a okamžik se pokouší instinktivně posadit, než si vzpomene, že může používat jen jednu paži: pomalu, bolestivě se zvedne a pozorně poslouchá. Někdo vešel, zatímco spal, vymetl ohniště a znovu zapálil oheň. Takže pokoj je opět vyhřátý, tak cizí vedle toho, co posledních pár let znal.

Ozve se zaklepání na dveře, ale než si dokáže ujasnit, zda má zavolat nebo ne, otevřou se a odhalí tváře všech jeho tří dětí.

„Tati!“ zakřičí Bain a poskakuje přes místnost na vytáhlých nohách.

Sigrid se na něho usměje. „Thranduil nám řekl, že nepřijedeš dřív jak zítra,“ připustí, „tuším, že proto, aby nám zabránil zůstat vzhůru celou noc a čekat na tebe.“

Natáhne se k ní a ona se nakloní blíž a dovolí mu políbit ji na tvář.

„Správně,“ řekne Bard, a teprve tehdy si všimne, že Tilda velice opatrně nese tác. Cítí, jak se mu srdce sevře v hrudi, když mu ho posadí na kolena a usadí se kolem postele a brebentí o všem, co mu musí ukázat, a o všech místech v jejich novém životě, na která ho musí vzít. V hrudi se mu zdvihá panika při pohledu na misku ovesné kaše pokapané medem. Je v modře vzorované porcelánové misce, o mnoho lepší než cokoliv, co kdy vlastnili, a na straně leží lžíce.

Polkne, ale s očekáváním ho pozorují, a tak nešikovně zvedne lžíci levou rukou. Je dost silná na to, aby se na ní zvedal, a tak o ní přemýšlí jako o své dobré ruce, ale kdykoli se s ní pokusí cokoli udělat, začne se proti jeho vůli třást.

Zkouší jíst, protože se snažili a usmívají se a jsou tak _šťastní_ , že ho tady vidí, ale cítí stud. Vůbec se mu nedaří a kaše mu ze lžíce padá na tác.

Několikrát lžíci proti své vůli upustí, ale vytrvá, protože ho sledují.

Říkají tomu otřes, ale Bard ví jen tolik, že se cítí mizerně: jako by nebylo už tak dost špatné, že nemůže používat jednu paži, ta druhá se díky jeho vlastní mysli stala doslova nadbytečnou.

Nedokáže k nim zvednout zrak; cítí, jak se mu v koutcích očí sbírají bezmocné slzy. Ovesná kaše mu v ústech chutná jako popel.

Děti na něho zírají a čím déle ho pozorují, tím znepokojenější očividně jsou.

Bard chce zmizet.

K čemu je jim otec, který se nedokáže sám ani najíst?

Ale než má možnost přijít na něco, co by bylo nejlepší dělat, vkráčí do pokoje Thranduil s elegantní holí v jedné ruce, o kterou se dnes opírá. Je vyrobená z nějakého tmavého, lakovaného dřeva a kolem vrcholku se obtáčí stříbrné úponky, směřující k zahnuté rukojeti. Vypadá silně; mnohem silněji, než se Bard právě cítí.

„Jděte,“ řekne těm třem a lehce pozvedne koutek úst ve výrazu tak podobném úsměvu, jak nejvíc to zjevně dokáže. „Váš otec a já si potřebujeme promluvit. Tauriel a Legolas jsou v knihovně a čekají na vás. Myslím, že by dnes ráno rádi zkusili přistavět další kousek domku na stromě.“

Bard se chce zeptat na tenhle domek na stromě, ale zjistí, že nemá energii ani na to. Políbí Tildu na temeno, usměje se na Baina a Sigrid a dívá se, jak odcházejí. Thranduil mu vezme tác, aniž by jakkoli komentoval nepořádek, a odloží ho na noční stolek. Posadí se a zjevně na něco čeká, a brzy taky zaklepe a vstoupí postarší žena a přitáhne velkou plechovou vanu.

Několikrát se vrátí, zatímco oni dva tiše sedí, a pomalu ji plní z velikých měděných konvic, které se dole v kuchyni musely ohřívat hodiny. Je dostatečně blízko k ohni, aby voda zůstala teplá, a on se pokusí pohnout nohama.

Vůbec ho neposlouchají.

Když je konečně hotová, Thranduil vstane.

„Má hospodyně,“ řekne Bardovi tichým hlasem. „Paní Priceová.“

Žena zkontroluje vodu a přihodí do ohně další poleno. Bard to vše sleduje a vnímá celou záležitost zvláštně vzdáleně, a vůbec nereaguje, když Thranduil přijde k posteli. Svou hůl odloží na podlahu a odhodí přikrývky stranou. Přetočí Bardovi nohy, posadí se vedle něho a pomalu ho obrátí, než si přehodí Bardovu zdravou paži kolem ramen.

Když Thranduil vstane, převezme na sebe většinu Bardovy váhy a napůl ho nese přes místnost. Jde to pomalu a v jednu chvíli se Thranduil trochu zapotácí, ale Bard jaksi nedokáže najít svoji část, která by pohrdala takovým zacházením, pohrdala lidmi, kteří se k němu takhle chovají. Povlečení je zničené, přesně tak, jak Bard předpokládal, a pokouší se jim oběma omluvit, ale hospodyně na něho jen zamlaská a začne je z postele sundávat. Nechá je o samotě, když za sebou s náručí plnou špinavého prádla zavře dveře, zrovna ve chvíli, kdy ho Thranduil posadí na židli.

Nezeptá se, jestli Bard potřebuje pomoc, a Bard nic nenamítá. Dokonce ani když z něho Thranduil začne svlékat pozůstatky uniformy, až je nahý a třese se, sotva se dokáže přimět cokoli cítit, jako by to už nebylo jeho tělo a nic z toho by se ho netýkalo.

Thranduil se zarazí u každé zpola zahojené tržné rány, nesouhlasně zamlaská nad každým krysím a bleším kousnutím, tiše povzdechne nad každou jizvou, neřekne však nic. Na jeho nedostatku soustrasti je cosi utěšujícího, na tom, že necítí potřebu Bardovi říkat, jak musel být statečný, jak je na něho jeho země hrdá, nebo kteroukoli z mnoha bezvýznamných zdvořilostí, kterými ho častovali, milá slova, která nic neznamenají.

 _Tohle_ , tohle něco znamená.

Thranduil mu znovu pomůže na nohy, z nichž jedna po zlomenině stále vypadá trochu divně a otekle, a napůl ho zvedne do koupele.

Voda je tak teplá, že se na okamžik Bardovi chce do ní potopit a nikdy už se nevynořit.

Ale potom Thranduil mluví, hlas stále tichý, zatímco si sundá sako a vyhrne si rukávy u košile, jen aby si klekl vedle vany.

„Když jsem se vrátil z války, sotva jsem se mohl pohnout kvůli bolesti v noze.“

Vedle vany je tácek, kterého si Bard do té chvíle nevšiml, a Thranduil z něj sebere kousek flanelu. Vytáhne z vody Bardovu zdravou paži a začne ji omývat důkladnými, pevnými tahy.

Mýdlo je cítit po levanduli.

Bard zavře oči.

„Nemohl jsem se přimět ani mluvit.“ Thranduilův hlas je klidný, tlumený, jako kdyby nemluvil o sobě, ale o nějakém vzdáleném známém, jehož příběh náhodou zaslechl na večírku, a teď ho vypráví jinému příteli. „Můj syn byl batole, a když mi ho přivedli ukázat, nedokázal jsem cítit nic.“

Bard se podívá na svou zraněnou paži, stále zamotanou ve špinavých obvazech. Jsou to už týdny, co poprvé viděl kůži pod nimi, co byl převezen do druhé nemocnice.

„Proč mi pomáháte?“

Thranduil na něho pohlédne.

„Proč bych neměl?“

Bard neví, co na to odpovědět. Je zatracený vysloužilý voják, co zabil muže, kteří si nezasloužili zemřít, s nefungující paží a třemi dětmi, o které neví, jak se postarat. Nepochází ze světa, který by normálně pomáhal mužům jako on.

„Mám všeho dostatek,“ řekne Thranduil, když drhne Bardovy nehty, a teď je jeho hlas ještě tišší. „Jste dobrý muž a milujete své děti, a já mám dost na to, abych se postaral o zraněného vysloužilého vojáka, jakým jsem byl já sám.“

Víc toho dlouhou dobu neřeknou. Thranduil je stejně důkladný, jako kterákoliv sestra, a brzy je to Bard, kdo je čistý, ve vodě černé od bahna. Má vydrhnutou špínu zpod nehtů, i vymytou z toho, co zbylo z jeho vlasů. Zavře oči a podivuje se, že mu není trapně při takové péči, když se o něho cizí člověk stará, jako by byl děcko. Ale teď cítí, že tohle už není jeho tělo. Je to tělo cizince, cizince, který zabil, a odsloužil čas, který dlužil svému králi a zemi. Není to tělo Barda, otce a muže od kanálů. Ne, tak jak by se mohl kvůli téhle věci cítit trapně?

I tak ho Thranduil nechá, aby jisté části svého těla obstaral sám, a když Barda konečně zdvihne z vany, oheň už hoří slabě, ráno dospělo k odpoledni, a on je konečně čistý.

Zabalí ho do ručníků, velkých a silných, a posadí ho zpátky na židli, zatímco se Thranduil pustí do vysoušení jeho kůže a vydrbe ji do růžova. Bardův hostitel se teď ušklíbá, kdykoli přenese váhu, jako by mu dlouhé klečení podráždilo staré zranění, ale odbyde Bardovu starost a odmítne přestat.

Vrátí se hospodyně, tentokrát s výpomocí: několik mužů jí pomůže vyprázdnit a vynést vanu, a ten úkol je pozpátku mnohem rychlejší. Jako další přinese umyvadlo s horkou vodou a Thranduil nechá máčet Bardovu zavázanou ruku, dokud se mu nepodaří přischlou látku odmotat.

Je to divný pocit, ale není to tak zlý pohled, jak se Bard obával. Kvůli bolesti s ní pořád může sotva pohnout, a prsty má divně necitlivé: je to spoušť zjizvené tkáně a hojících se trhlin, klikatící se zničená změť, znamení, které si ponese po zbytek života. Vyšetří si okamžik na úvahu o tom, jak vypadá Thranduilova noha, jestli je to podobná válečná krajina.

Ale alespoň je čistá a relativně celistvá. Vypadá to, že Thranduil souhlasí, ale nechá ji chvíli máčet. Z vody vychází zvláštní pach, cosi ostrého, ale důvěřuje Thranduilovi, že se mu nesnaží ublížit. Kromě toho, co horšího by se jeho paži mohlo stát?

„Jak jste mě našel?“ pokusí se konečně, neboť to je alespoň otázka, kterou by Thranduil měl být schopný zodpovědět.

„Sigrid,“ zní odpověď a doprovází ji nakrčení úst, které je skoro úsměvem. „Nikdy to s vámi nevzdala, víte. Neustále obvolávala všechny nemocnice kolem vaší základny, nakonec i každou vojenskou nemocnici na severu, a hledala vás.“

Bard přikývne.

„Zjevně jste při nehodě ztratil svoje psí známky. Dokázali vás identifikovat pouze podle dopisů, které jste měl u sebe. Sestra, se kterou Sigrid nakonec mluvila, říkala, že jste se docela rval o to, aby vás od nich neodloučili.“

Bard se zasměje, zatímco mu Thranduil začne převazovat ruku.

„Myslím, že jediná obálka, kterou jsem měl u sebe,“ řekne, a najednou se cítí velice unavený, „byla jedna z těch od vás.“

Identifikoval ho Thranduilův dopis. Mluvil příliš nesouvisle na to, aby jim sdělil svoje jméno; nikdy ani nepomyslel na to, že znali jeho regiment, že věděli, kam ho poslat. Dluží svému hostiteli za mnohem víc a ani si to neuvědomil.

Thranduil ho odvede zpátky k posteli, kterou hospodyně převlékla. Povlečení je čisté a čerstvé, a on je cítit levandulovým mýdlem.

„Spěte,“ řekne mu Thranduil, když Barda usazuje. „Spěte.“

A tak tedy spí, nějakou chvíli dobře, než se k němu navrátí sny.

 

* * *

 

Uběhly tři týdny, pomalu, a Bard se začíná trochu zotavovat, alespoň fyzicky.

Přijde doktor a předepisuje mu další prášky, veliké a křídovité, jejichž polykání bolí. Neplatí za ně a nedokáže se přimět, aby se zeptal Thranduila, zda je platí on, protože odpověď zná.

Ke svému velkému podráždění toho ještě pořád s paží moc neudělá. Nejdřív mohl sotva chodit, sotva se bez pomoci postavil, ale on byl vždycky z těch, kdo se přinutí, a tak se snaží protahovat a hýbat, jak jen může. Hodně ho štve, že jeho zotavování postrádá jakoukoli obratnost, ale zdá se, že to, co dělá, alespoň trošku funguje, a tak vytrvá.

Thranduil pro něho našel kolečkové křeslo, staré a s kovovým rámem, a Bard má podezření, že ho jeho hostitel používal při své vlastní rekonvalescenci, protože nepolstrované kožené sedadlo je trochu opotřebované a opěrka dobře promaštěná, ale očividně stará.

Znamená to však, že může opustit svůj pokoj, že může alespoň opustit postel, a to je samo o sobě taková novinka, že je z toho u vytržení pár dnů.

Nemůže se v něm sám postrkovat, ne když má pouze jednu roztřesenou paži, ale jeho děti vypadají, že ho rády vozí, i když si nemůže pomoct a připadá si jako nějaké jejich břemeno. Je jejich otec, ne jejich zodpovědnost: rodičovství by mělo fungovat naopak, a užírá ho pohrdání kvůli jeho zbytečnosti, podrážděnost, kterou se snaží nedat najevo ve formě vzteklých výbuchů a ostrých slov. Myslí si, že děti by to chápaly, ale to jim nemůže udělat, ne ke všemu ostatnímu, a tak to pro změnu drží v sobě, až má pocit, že každou chvíli praskne vším tím vztekem nad celou situací.

Všechno ho bolí a nezdá se, že by bolest polevovala, přestože mu každý den připadá snazší znovu hýbat unavenýma nohama. Dělá pokroky, ale to nestačí, dokud se nezmírní bolest zranění.

Vypadá to však, že děti jsou šťastné, že ho mají zase zpátky, a on je šťastný, když je opět s nimi.

Všude ho následují jako káčata, pomyslí si. Sigrid tlačí křeslo a ostatní dva se loudají za nimi, smějí se a upozorňují ho na každou věc v domě, kterou poznali a oblíbili si. I Legolas a Tauriel je následují, a Bard se s nimi trochu lépe seznámí. Legolas je bystrý mladík, zábavný a možná trochu vyspělejší, než by měl být, ale je zvláštně odtažitý, když přijde na jeho otce: na Thranduila přijde řeč často, přestože se jen vzácně ukáže osobně, a pokaždé, když se to stane, Legolas jako by se stáhl trošku do sebe, jako kdyby se bál, že řekne příliš. Tauriel, jak se Bard dozví, je další osvojené dítě a není s nimi dlouho, což vysvětluje, proč o ní Bard dřív neslyšel žádná vyprávění. Podle všeho (jak říká Sigrid, která se zhostila úlohy průvodce a která mu každých pár minut něco vysvětluje šeptem do ucha, aby se neztrácel) byl její otec ve stejném pluku jako Thranduil, když byl v armádě, a znovu narukoval do Bardovy války. Zemřel, a její matka ho brzy následovala ze žalu: neměla žádnou rodinu ani dostatečně blízké přátele, co by ji k sobě vzali, a tak se do toho vložil Thranduil.

Vypadá to, že Thranduil je člověk, který si domů vodí zatoulané tvory, pomyslí si Bard trochu zahořkle. Ztracená, osamělá stvoření, co potřebují střechu nad hlavou.

Připadá si jako hladovějící pes, nad kterým se jeho hostitel slitoval, a pohrdavě si připomíná, že pes by nikdy neměl kousat ruku, která ho krmí. Thranduil je chladný muž, odtažitý muž, ale to z něj vlastně nedělá muže zlého. Měl by ho nenávidět, pořád ještě ho chce nenávidět, ale Bardovi se proti jeho vůli v nitru stále nedaří najít studnu temnoty dost hlubokou na to, aby z ní tuhle nenávist čerpal.

Pořád o tom přemýšlí jako o ‚svojí válce‘, uvědomí si s úlekem jednoho odpoledne, kdy dumá nad podobnými věcmi, usazený na terase před domem ve svém kolečkovém křesle s přikrývkou na kolenou, jako by byl nějaký invalida (což je, jak si musí pořád dokola připomínat). ‚Jeho válka‘, jako kdyby za ni nesl veškerou vinu, jako kdyby byl jediný, kdo tam venku bojoval a prohrál. Uvažuje, zda je to od něho trochu sobecké, ale nedokáže se přimět přemýšlet o ní jakkoli jinak, ještě ne.

Samotný dům není tak velkolepý, jak Bard kdysi předpokládal.

Tedy, je samozřejmě mnohem větší než cokoli, v čem kdy bydlel, ale rozhodně ne místo vyhrazené pro ty největší lordy v zemi. Je zastrčený v rozsáhlých zahradách, kolem nichž se rozprostírají pozemky, ale dům samotný je skoro skromný, z hlediska velikosti a služebnictva. V suterénu jsou kuchyně a pokoje sloužících, kde zatím ještě nebyl (navzdory pocitu, že možná patří spíš tam dolů, jsou schody mimo jeho schopnosti, a kolečkové křeslo je příliš nešikovné, aby to zvládlo dolů po úzkých, zatočených schodech). Přízemí se může pochlubit jídelnou s širokým dubovým stolem, ke kterému se vejde alespoň dvanáct lidí, stolem pro zábavu: když k Bardovi a jeho ženě kdysi chodívali na návštěvu jejich přátelé, rozložili se v jeho malém obývacím pokoji, neboť v jejich domě nebylo nikde místo pro stůl takové velikosti. Pokouší se představit si je v Thranduilově domě, a moc se mu to nedaří.

Je tu salon, kterému se vyhýbá, protože nábytek v něm je na něho příliš elegantní a krásný, a také obývací pokoj, který alespoň vypadá o něco pohodlněji. Vzadu je herna, dlouhá místnost s okny s výhledem na staré zkroucené višňové stromy, které jsou tou dobou holé. Pokoj je plný hraček, které Legolas během let nastřádal, a on se o ně rád podělí a děti tráví dlouhé hodiny hraním s letadélky a vláčky. Tráví tam hodně času pozorováním, jak si děti hrají, nebo si čtou, za dnů, kdy je počasí příliš nevlídné na to, aby šel ven. Jeho děti nepotřebují, aby se nad nimi tyčil duch jejich otce, ale on nenávidí, když sedí v jiné místnosti: nemůže vystát pomyšlení, že se od nich odloučí, ani když jsou stále v tom samém domě. Když to udělá, je nervózní a uvažuje, co se jim může stát v jeho nepřítomnosti.

Válka skončila, ale on se o děti nikdy nebál tak, jako teď. Jsou spolu, ale ne na známém místě, a on se iracionálně obává toho, že někdo přijde a odvede je, když se nebude dívat.

Je tu také místnost, která se stala jeho pokojem, v tichém koutě přízemí. I když je v něm teď postel, má podezření, že tam nebyla vždycky, a uvažuje, jestli se na tom samém místě nezotavoval Thranduil.

Rozlehlá síň, a Thranduilova knihovna a pracovna (další místnost, do které nevkročí, přestože Sigrid tam chodí často, když hledá novou knihu k přečtení) tvoří zbytek přízemí. Celé to místo je prostorné a krásné a živí plameny jeho vzteku, se starým a drahým dřevěným obložením, kůží křesel jemnou a ztmavlou opečovávaným stářím, ozdobami coby památkami na minulé generace. Jediná věc, kterou Bard měl po otci, byl jeho starý stůl, a i ten byl zničen.

Hádá, že jsou tu taky jeho kapesní hodinky, ale ty teď patří Sigrid.

Nepoví dětem, že jejich domov je pryč: nemá pro to slov.

Nad ním je další poschodí, potom jedno menší, a potom půda, ale ta všechna jsou mimo Bardův dosah, dokud se znovu nenaučí plně používat nohy. Děti mu je však popisují, jak se ho snaží tomu místu přivyknout. Nahoře jsou čtyři velké ložnice, a taky vnitřní koupelny (a oni vyrůstali pouze s venkovním záchodem, kde byl v létě průvan a v zimě otřesná zima). Jedna z ložnic je Thranduilova, další patří Legolasovi. Další je volná, a třetí dali po příjezdu Bainovi. Další patro má jenom dvě ložnice, trochu menší, ve kterých spí děvčata: jedna pro každou z nich, i když Sigrid připouští, že to netrvalo dlouho, než se Tilda začala plížit do té její. Teď spí všechny dívky v jednom pokoji: Thranduil nechal k Sigrid přesunout postel pro Tildu, ale ani jedna z nich nepřivykla velkým dvojitým postelím po dětství stráveném dělením se o jednu mnohem užší, a druhá postel stála opuštěná, dokud nepřišla Tauriel. Dostala Tildinu starou, nyní prázdnou ložnici, ale potom, co ji Sigrid zaslechla plakat, pozvala ji k nim, a teď spí všechna tři děvčata společně v jednom pokoji.

Jeho děti mají srdce velikosti hvězd, pomyslí si a nemůže se ubránit tomu, aby na ně nebyl hrdý.

Dům je taky tichý. Je tu hospodyně a kuchařka, pár zahradníků, kteří se zřídka odváží dovnitř, a dvojice mladších děvčat, která zametají a rozdělávají oheň. Je to dost k udržení domu v chodu, aniž by to bylo přehnaně extravagantní – i když by to mnohonásobně překračovalo prostředky kohokoliv, koho Bard kdy znal.

Služebnictvo se mu povětšinou vyhýbá a on by si přál, aby tomu tak nebylo. Bylo by hezké popovídat si alespoň trošku s lidmi víc podobnými jemu.

Měsíc se vleče dál a on mluví a dělá velmi málo. V době, kdy se překulí k Vánocům, už zase chodí, i když zvládne přejít zhruba jen délku domu, než se bolest nohou stane nesnesitelnou a on se musí posadit a tře si jizvu na stehně přes látku šatů, které mu Thranduil obstaral.

Vánoce jsou prazvláštní záležitost: jsou přizváni, jako kdyby byli rodina, ale připouští, že děti tady touhle dobou už prožily několikero Vánoc. Neochotně požádá Thranduila, aby za něj napsal do banky, jelikož žádná z jeho rukou si pořád ještě neporadí dobře s perem. Je to jeden z mála rozhovorů, jež s Thranduilem vede během těch několika prvních týdnů. Zdá se, že oni dva dělají, co můžou, aby se jeden druhému vyhýbali. A když dorazí to málo, co si vyžádá, požádá jednu ze služebných, aby za ně ve vesnici vybrala dárky pro děti. A to pro všechny děti – jsou to jenom maličkosti, víc si nemůže dovolit. Nové tužky pro Sigrid, vojáčci pro Tildu, a Bainovi daruje svůj dalekohled, který vyfasoval v armádě a měl sotva příležitost ho použít, jednu z mála věcí, které se s ním ze zákopů dostaly až sem. Pro Legolase objedná dřevěné letadélko Královských vzdušných sil, takové, které si může sám postavit z částí a pomalovat. A u Tauriel se na chvíli zasekne, než služebná laskavě navrhne pochodující pružinu, což je zjevně letos populární hračka, o které Bard nikdy neslyšel.

Celou věčnost si láme hlavu s tím, co by měl dát Thranduilovi. Sotva toho muže zná, ale cítil by se špatně, kdyby mu nic nedal. Nakonec se zeptá Sigrid, která mu svěří, že Thranduil má utajenou slabost pro sladké a je docela rozmrzelý od té doby, co se příděly ještě víc posílily, a sladkosti je těžké sehnat. Bard s nepříjemným pocitem promluví s kuchařkou a nakoupí malé množství přísad, které potřebuje, aby mohla na Bardův účet vyrobit pro pána domu pár karamel. Cukr stojí stejně jako dárky pro děti, z čehož je pořádně dopálený, ale ví, že něco udělat musí. Dá jí zbytek peněz, které mu banka poslala, a příčí se mu taková rozhazovačnost.

Na bankovním účtu teď má málo peněz: nepotřebuje číst dopis od banky, aby to věděl, ale koneckonců jsou tady čistě jen díky Thranduilově potřebě dobročinnosti. Musí se mu odvděčit nějakou drobností.

Vánoce jsou však docela milé. Mají jídlo, které sotva jí, protože je na něho stále ještě příliš hutné, ale když se to doslechne kuchařka, pošle nahoru misku vývaru, který jí od chvíle, co sem přijel, a toho si váží. Poprvé se mu podaří jíst, aniž by bryndal. Třes v jeho dobré ruce se mu pomalu daří dostat pod kontrolu: musí se soustředit. Všichni ostatní jsou dávno po jídle v době, kdy dojí on, ale sedí kolem stolu a bez připomínek počkají. Děvčata mají na hlavách koruny z papíru, a trochu se vyleká, když s prásknutím roztrhnou vánoční crackers, ale už ho to nenutí zašklebit se, jak by mohlo jen ještě před pár týdny. Potom se odeberou do obývacího pokoje, který předchází více formálnímu salonu. Stojí tam malý smrk, nazdobený papírovými řetězy a malovanými šiškami, které děti vyrobily. Bard nikdy předtím vánoční stromeček neměl a zjišťuje, že je to docela hezký pohled. Visí na něm taky několik křehkých skleněných dekorací, kontrast ke křiklavým věcem, co společně vyrobily děti, ale odráží hřejivé světlo svíček kolem krbu, a jejich elegance ho dnes vůbec nedráždí.

Thranduil pro všechny děti koupil nové knihy a hračky, ale Bard cítí drobné a iracionální bodnutí pýchy, když Tauriel spíš než s jinými dárky stráví hodiny nad svou pochodující pružinou. Ví, že je to malicherné, a Thranduilovi to zjevně ani v nejmenším nevadí, ale je to malé vítězství po tom, co mu připadá jako měsíce dlouhé, neustávající porážky.

Každé dítě má tři nebo čtyři dárky, Legolas od otce nedostane žádné navíc. Není znát žádné protěžování, a to trochu otupí jeho zášť.

 _Bylo o ně postaráno_ , připomene si a proti své vůli se skoro usměje, když předává Thranduilovi balíček karamel. _Dostalo se jim lásky za tvé nepřítomnosti_.

Všech pět dětí taky vyrobilo dárky pro něho i pro Thranduila. Přáníčka a kresby a zvířátka poskládaná z papíru, a než jde tu noc do postele, rozestaví je všechny na krbové římse ve své ložnici v údivu nad tím, jak málo vzteku dnes v noci cítí v porovnání s jinými.

Thranduil mu nic nedá, ale Bard ani nic nečekal. Koneckonců není dítě a to, že mu Thranduil dovolí zůstat, je víc, než by mu dala spousta jiných lidí.

Muž však toho večera vypadá trochu smutně, když se rozejdou a děti se se smíchem vyhrnou vzhůru po schodech, šťastní a unavení po radostném dni. Krátce Bardovi položí ruku na rameno, když se Bard obrátí na cestu do vlastní ložnice. Thranduilův pohled je nicneříkající, ale v očích mu cosi probleskuje a Bard si okamžik myslí, že se chystá něco říct.

Neřekne nic a oba se odeberou pryč bez dalších slov.

Jako další přijde Nový rok, a on usne u ohně dlouho předtím, než hodiny tu změnu odbijí. Vzbudí se následujícího rána v potemnělé místnosti, přes sebe přehozenou Sigridinu deku – jeho nejstarší dcera jako vždy starostlivá.

Připouští, že je to lepší, než jeho posledních pár Nových roků, ale na okamžik se mu zasteskne po hořké chuti Mickeyho štiplavé pálenky. Vzpomene si, že jsou všichni mrtví, ti muži, s nimiž si připil na začátku starého roku, a chvíli tiše pláče před kouřícími uhlíky v krbu nad vším, co bylo ztraceno.

Jsou tu však stále s ním, ale ne tak, jak by mu to možná tvrdily kostelní bohoslužby. Pořád jsou v jeho snech, a v těch snech jsou naštvaní.

Jak se opovažuje být naživu, když oni nejsou?

Tyhle sny ho pořád pronásledují, a dokážou mu rychle sebrat radost ze života. Zkroucené obrysy a zpřelámaná těla se plazí za ním, když prchá chodbami spánku, a za temných rán se necítí vůbec odpočatý, když leží na posteli a nutí se pořádně probudit a nepromarnit den v posteli tak, jak by se mu chtělo. Sny se nijak nezlepšily, ale předpokládá, že i to, že se nezhoršily, se počítá.

Když se vzbudí, zadusí svoje výkřiky polštářem ve strachu, že probudí zbytek domu, a následující ráno může sotva použít svou dobrou ruku kvůli tomu, jak moc se třese. Když sedí, jeho nohy, opět pod kontrolou, byť slabé, vydupávají nekonečný nepravidelný rytmus, jako by si podupávaly společně se zvuky střelby a výbuchů, jež pořád jako by slyšel, občas, někde v dálce.

Otřes, šeptaly si mezi sebou sestry v nemocnicích pořád dokola, takže má ta slova teď vrytá v mysli.

Zcela přirozený, tolik vojáků se s ním z téhle války vrátilo.

Bard neví, co má to slovo znamenat. Otřes.

Nezní správně, k popsání pocitu, že je válka pořád s ním, k popsání toho ustavičného strachu, že tohle všechno je jenom jakýsi dlouhý a krásný sen. Necítí se _otřesený_.

Cítí se unavený.

Cítí se prázdný.

A nejvíc ze všeho se prostě necítí být sám sebou.

 

* * *

 

Zima se letos nezdrží příliš dlouho. Mají tu sníh, který Bard v Manchesteru viděl jen vzácně, a díky kterému to venku vypadá docela jako vánoční pohlednice, přestože svátky jsou dávno za nimi. Sedí na dřevěné lavičce na terase dlážděné kameny a pozoruje, jak po sobě děti hází sněhové koule. Chvilku si přeje, aby byl dostatečně zdravý na to, aby se k nim mohl přidat, než si připomene, že má štěstí, že tady vůbec může být a dívat se na ně. Připomíná si, aby to teď dělal častěji. Vděčnost přichází pomalu a v některých dnech ji pořád ještě zdusí jeho vztek, ale dělá, co může.

Dospěl k uvědomění, že nic víc vlastně dělat nemůže. Vždycky byl muž, co vytěží maximum z toho, co má. Snad teď dokáže toho muže znovu najít, toho Barda, kterým kdysi býval: otec, dříč, muž, který se postaral i tehdy, když se zdálo, že to nezvládne, muž, který miloval svoje děti a byl ostražitý vůči cizím lidem. Muž, který vstal odpočatý za úsvitu po noci bez nočních můr, muž, co pracoval na kanálech a jedl prosté jídlo a měl svůj život rád takový, jaký byl. Nebyl to dokonalý muž, ale byl to dobrý muž, a lepší, než voják a zabiják, které z něho udělala válka.

Občas uvažuje, jaký byl Thranduil před svou válkou, před svým zraněním, svou ztrátou. Obrázek, který si začne vytvářet, tvoří v jeho mysli zvláštní rozpor s tím mužem, kterého zná teď, ale svým divným způsobem mu to pomáhá. Možná se může změnit, jenom trošku, dokud zůstane stejné jádro toho, kdo je.

V tomto stylu uběhne leden, než se únor začne pomalu oteplovat: letos přijde jaro brzy, myslí si v duchu, a má pocit, jako by se mu cosi zamlelo v hrudi, jakási námraza, jejíž přítomnost si neuvědomoval, začíná pomalu tát.

Děti nosí pletené oblečení, které jim koupil Thranduil, a tvářičky mají zdravě růžové. Jeho ruce jsou při jídle pořád ještě nešikovné, ale je to lepší než předtím, i když stále skoro nemůže hýbat prsty na pravé, zraněné ruce.

Jak přichází jaro, přemýšlí víc o Thranduilovi a začíná si uvědomovat, že jeho vztek byl někdy trochu nespravedlivý, nezasloužený. Je těžké na to pamatovat, když v jeho vlastním životě tolik věcí vypadá temně, zatímco Thranduil toho má tolik, ale je to opravdu jeho vina?

Možná je čas, aby se pokusil o navázání přátelství, ale neví, jak začít.

Některé dny zkouší jít na procházku, přes mrtvé listí, po zimě tmavé a tlející, co pořád ještě lemuje úzké cestičky. Při jeho prvních několika pokusech je ještě zdobila jinovatka, ale ta se taky brzy vytratí. Zřídkakdy dojde daleko, protože jeho nohy se stále rychle unaví, ale někdy se mu podaří dojít až na konec dlouhé zahradní cesty, k brance, o kterou se opře ke krátkému odpočinku, než se vrátí, ale je to alespoň trocha svobody.

Tady venku je krásně, začíná si uvědomovat. Jediné, co od branky může vidět, jsou zvlněná pole a kroutící se prsty holých stromů, vyvstávající proti nebeské šedi. Na poli v dálce jsou koně a jejich dech vytváří ve vzduchu obláčky páry. Žádný div, že tady jeho děti našly klid.

Někdy uvažuje, že by to snad mohl zvládnout taky.

Ale to je samozřejmě hloupá myšlenka: nezůstane tady tak dlouho, aby našel jakýkoli klid.

Za některých nocí slyší Thranduilovu hůl, jak klepe po domě až do časného rána, a říká si, že alespoň není jediný, kdo už nedokáže dobře spát. Přestane brát prášky: proti bolesti nepomáhají a akorát je z nich unavený během dne, kdy je s dětmi.

Krom toho když je unavený, přichází sny rychleji.

Ach ano, sny.

Oheň a stíny a veliké stvůry, co křičí jeho jméno hlasy přátel, které ztratil. Občas přichází, když je vzhůru, když sleduje mihotání stínů v krbu nebo narůstající tmu, jak slunce odpoledne klesne níž. Ty jsou nejhorší ze všech, protože si na kratičký moment nemůže vzpomenout, co je skutečné a co ne, a sahá po zbraních, které už dávno nemá.

Pak jedné noci bdí a mysl mu jiskří vzpomínkami, kterým nedokáže uniknout, a uslyší nyní dobře známý zvuk Thranduilovy hole, jak se ozývá nejdřív z odpočívadla v patře, a pak dolů po schodech. Leží ve tmě, dokud zvuk neodezní, a aniž by tak docela věděl proč, převalí se a za použití své roztřesené paže se pomalu, nešikovně zvedne. Vylézt z postele stále bolí, ale on ví, že jediný spánek, kterého se mu dnes v noci dostane, bude plný vzpomínek, na které nechce myslet, ohnivě jasných od válečného draka.

Tiše vykráčí ze své ložnice, a stále trochu kulhaje na zjizvenou nohu, zamíří ztemnělou chodbou. Před dveřmi do knihovny na okamžik zaváhá a uvažuje, jestli má nebo nemá zaklepat.

Ví, že by bylo zdvořilé zaklepat, ale udělat to mu připadá jaksi nevhodné, jaksi nucené.

Uvnitř svítí světlo, tenký pruh zlatého světla září zpod dveří a přes tmavá prkna podlahy, přes jeho bosá chodidla, zjizvená a mozolnatá. Místo toho si na okamžik opře hlavu o dveře ve snaze sebrat odvahu, než si vzpomene, že za poslední roky čelil mnohem horším věcem, než knihovně a tichému, odtažitému hostiteli – zatlačí do dveří a odkašle si.

Thranduil je usazený v křesle před krbem s dýmkou v ruce, už téměř dohořelou. Vzhlédne, když Bard vejde, a dlouhou chvíli jeden druhého mlčky a obezřetně pozorují, dokud Thranduil nekývne směrem ke druhému křeslu.

„Proč jste ještě vzhůru?“ zeptá se Bard, když se do něho nemotorně usazuje. Někdo přiložil na oheň, plameny olizují poleno, které do nich někdo nedávno hodil, a pohled na oheň v něm pro jednou nevyvolává špatné vzpomínky. Místo toho pozoruje Thranduila, pořádně ho zkoumá, zatímco k němu muž obrátí ty zvláštně bledě modré oči.

„Ze stejného důvodu, jako vy,“ odpoví Thranduil rozvážně, klidný a opatrný.

Bard se cítí trochu nepříjemně a znepokojuje ho, že možná hrají nějakou hru, kterou tak docela nechápe. Neví ani, jak se zapojit, a tak zůstává přímočarý a ignoruje Thranduilovu zneklidňující neurčitost.

„A co je to za důvod?“

Tomu se Thranduil usměje, drobný záblesk úsměvu, který zmizí pomalu dřív, než se objeví.

Bard si nenadále uvědomí, že podél linie Thranduilových vlasů se táhne jizva a klikatí se skoro celou cestu přes jeho tvář až k čelisti. Je už stará a vybledlá, téměř stříbřitá proti jeho pokožce (o tolik bledší, než ta Bardova kdy byla). Až doteď se nikdy nepodíval dost z blízka, aby si jí všiml.

„Sny,“ odpoví mu Thranduil. „Sny o válce.“

Bard polkne a podívá se dolů na svoje ruce, než vzhlédne zpátky k Thranduilovi, jakmile se druhý muž obrátí zpět k ohni.

Thranduilovy vlasy musely kdysi mít stejně popelavě plavou barvu, jako Legolasovy, teď jsou však ještě světlejší, protkané stříbřitě bílou – ale tady ve svitu ohně vypadají téměř zlaté. Má na sobě sametový župan, tak elegantní, že na okamžik opět vystrčí hlavu Bardovo staré pohrdání. Ale než ho následuje vztek, Thranduil na něho znovu pohlédne, a jeho pohled je unavený – možná stejně unavený, jako se Bard cítí – a tváří v tvář tak povědomému vyčerpání se Bard stáhne a poprvé se v přítomnosti svého hostitele uvolní a opře se v křesle s povzdechem, který zní bolestně jenom kvůli bolesti v jeho paži a ničemu dalšímu.

„Přestanou někdy?“ zeptá se, a Thranduil se na něho předlouze zadívá, dokud se Bard nezačne ošívat a uvažovat, co ten pohled znamená. V tu chvíli se Thranduil odvrátí a pokrčí rameny, a dokonce i na tomhle pohybu je cosi elegantního.

„Nevím.“

Bard přikývne a ví, že jiný člověk by možná zalhal a řekl by mu, že ano, že sny pominou a že on se určitě zcela zotaví. Ale není vůbec zaručeno, že se to vážně stane, a v téhle pravdě je útěcha, v té chybějící neupřímnosti Thranduilovy odpovědi.

Bard se přistihne, jak se v odpověď trošku usměje.

Možná, že se to už nikdy nezlepší, uvědomí si a konečně to přijme.

Thranduilovi se stále zdají sny, stále chodí o holi, stále bdí za těchto temných a osamělých nocí, sám ve tmě. Ale navzdory tomu z něho vyzařuje sebejistota, pocit klidu.

A možná je to, tohle všechno, v pořádku.

Pozorují jeden druhého o okamžik déle, a pak Thranduil znovu kývne, jako by v Bardově pohledu zahlédl něco, na co čekal. Za pomoci hole se zvedne na nohy a pomalu dokráčí ke stolku a nalije z karafy dvě sklenice červeného vína. Pomyslí si, že si pro něho musel nechat poslat předtím, než Bard dorazil, ale to nevysvětluje, proč jsou tu dvě sklenice z křehkého křišťálu, který mu ve vlastní ruce připadá divný, když mu Thranduil jednu přinese. S holí v ruce může nést pouze jednu, takže se Thranduil musí vrátit pro svou vlastní sklenici, ale Bard mu nenabídne pomoc. Naučil se, že není nic horšího, než když uzdravujícímu se člověku nabídnete pomoc – pouze to zhorší roztrpčení a pocit marnosti.

Nejsou bezmocní, nejsou invalidní.

Jsou trochu zjizvení a ještě stále rozbolavělí. Ale ačkoli jsou zhmoždění, a místy i trochu zpřelámaní, neznamená to, že jsou neschopní.

Vlastně je to úplně jinak: všechny věci, které kdy používal, byly z druhé ruky, někým odložené, s ošoupanými okraji nebo pospravované. Nikdy kvůli tomu nebyly o nic méně užitečné.

 _Jsou jenom nakřáplé_ , řekla mu jednou jeho matka, když se jí zeptal, proč jsou všechny jejich talíře staré, když byl ještě moc mladý na to, aby si to rozmyslel. _A, jářku, i s nakřápnutím – nebo třeba i vícero – i tak jsou to pořád talíře, ne snad, chlapče?_

Thranduil se posadí zpátky a prohlíží si Barda, který pořád drží sklenici s jistým nepohodlím a obavou, že ji rozbije.

„Napijte se vína,“ řekne Bardovi, a on pije.

Má-li být sám k sobě upřímný, tak nerozezná dobré víno od chcanek, ale nechutná tak ohavně jako ta, co pili v těch vesnicích na západní frontě, a tak si dá další lok.

Thranduil ho pořád pozoruje, a v Bardově hrudi se rozžehne cosi hřejivého, něco, pro co má pojmenování, ale co ho až doposud nenapadlo dát do souvislosti se svým hostitelem.

„Vlastně jsem vám nikdy nepoděkoval za tohle všechno.“

Na to Thranduil nic neřekne, pouze zavrtí hlavou a blýskne na Barda znovu oním téměř-úsměvem, a oba sedí chvíli tiše. Thranduilova dýmka stále leží na opěrce křesla, kde ji odložil, a i když už dávno dohořela, vůně tabáku se sladce vznáší ve vzduchu, víno mu hořce rozkvétá na jazyku chutí nerozpoznatelného ovoce, a pohoda toho okamžiku stačí k tomu, aby se Bard cítil unavený, ale tentokrát správným způsobem unavený. Spal by, myslí si v duchu, a možná by se mu i spalo dobře, ale nedokáže se přimět k tomu, aby vstal, aby opustil tuhle tichou a neočekávanou intimitu, tohle teplo.

Nakonec si Thranduil začne broukat, jakousi zvláštní a osamělou píseň, kterou Bard nezná.

Zní to smutně, a taky to zní hezky.

Záblesk v jeho hrudi je tam pořád, ale teď se umírnil na cosi, co by ho nejspíš mělo přimět se na okamžik zarazit a zamyslet, ale je mu teď příliš dobře na to, aby si dělal starosti, a to je dnes pro něj tak vzácný pocit, že mu nechce vzdorovat.

A tak to nedělá.

Kůže pod jeho zády je měkká a místnost je teplá a tichá, dům kolem něj tichounce povrzává a jeho děti jsou v bezpečí a v teple v pokojích nad ním a sní o jízdách na koni a švestkových koláčích, o zlatých létech, která Bard nikdy nespatřil, létech na venkově, v obležení lučních květin a vzdálených oblaků. Nakonec v křesle usne, když se cítí příliš pohodlně a nebývale spokojeně na to, aby dál zůstal vzhůru. Nechá se unášet tlumeným světlem a pohodou okamžiku a prázdná sklenka mu spočívá na hrudi. Neprobudí se, když o nějakých pár hodin později Thranduil vstane, ani když hůl lehce klepe o podlahu, když přijde blíž k jeho křeslu a vezme od něho sklenku.

A poprvé za velmi dlouhou dobu se mu nezdají sny.

Vzbudí se těsně před úsvitem. Nebe, které dovnitř nakukuje přes těžké závěsy, je tmavošedé a zamlžené příslibem východu slunce. Bolí ho záda a krk má ztuhlý od nešikovné polohy, ale je mu teplo a cítí se odpočatý, cítí se _živý_. Vzduch na jeho tváři je chladný a voní santalovým dřevem, leštidlem na dřevo a dýmkovým kouřem. A teprve když se přiměje otevřít oči, uvědomí si, že je v knihovně sám a jeho jedinými společníky jsou čnící police s knihami.

Na okamžik se skoro zase cítí být sám sebou.

Opatrně se napřímí a pomalu se odhodlává k tomu, aby vstal a vrátil se do postele (kde, myslí si, by se mu možná mohlo podařit znovu usnout a spát dál), když si uvědomí, že teplo pochází z Thranduilova sametového županu, kterým ho někdy během noci přikryl jeho hostitel, když se nejspíš odebral do své vlastní ložnice.

Na okamžik zaváhá, než vstane, přeloží ho možná s větší jemností, než je zapotřebí, a zanechá ho na křesle.

 

* * *

 

Věci se mezi nimi změnily, ačkoli si Bard není jistý, že by zvládl vysvětlit proč nebo jak. Ale to nevyřčené napětí, které mezi nimi předtím bylo, je pryč, zmizelo skoro přes noc. Thranduil se k nim připojuje o něco častěji než předtím a příležitostně sedává za teplejších dní vedle Barda na lavičce na terase a pozoruje pobíhající děti, anebo se k nim připojí večer v obývacím pokoji, raději než aby se zavřel o samotě ve svých pokojích či své knihovně a potmě tam dumal. Do konverzace se nijak zvlášť nezapojuje, ale to Bard vlastně taky ne: Thranduil sedí a čte si, zatímco Bard usíná a myšlenky mu zalétají na daleká místa, k blátu a střelbě.

Už nemá pocit, že je přízrak jeho hněvu namířený proti Thranduilovi – je teď beztvarý, bezvýznamný, a jemu přijde, že jistým způsobem je to tak těžší, když nemá nikoho, na koho svůj vztek nasměrovat.

Navzdory jeho očekávání jaro přichází pomalu a dere se skrz přetrvávající zimní vlhkost, kterou stále můžete cítit ve vzduchu během dnů, kdy se slunci nepodaří dostat ven zpoza mraků.

Na některých stromech se teď objevují pupeny listů, zelené výhonky se tlačí z tmavé hlíny a jejich pokroucené stonky jsou příslib budoucích květin. Bard stále uvažuje, kdy má tohle místo opustit, v jakém bodě bude mít Thranduil konečně dost přítomnosti Barda a jeho dětí ve svém domě.

Ale jaksi ho to tak úplně netrápí tolik, jak by mělo.

Sleduje, jak Legolas učí ostatní děti vyrábět věnce z prvních krokusů, pozdních sněženek, raných narcisů: v Manchesteru nikdy neměli takový nadbytek květin, jen ojedinělý hlinitý plácek mezi továrnami a řadami chudobinců, ze kterých vykoukla nezdravě vypadající tráva a občas i sedmikráska, pokud bylo dobré počasí. Sigrid vypadá krásně, jak tak sedí ve vysoké trávě s květinami ve vlasech a směje se při pohledu na to, jak se Legolas červená, když mu Tauriel podá svazek jetelových kvítků.

Už je velká, uvědomí si s nenadálou a hořkosladkou jasností – zatímco byl pryč, oslavila šestnáctiny a je skoro žena. Žádný div, že už se jí chlapci pokoušejí dvořit.

Nezdá se, že by jevila kdovíjaký zájem, i když začíná mít podezření, že její nejvíc odhodlaný nápadník – ten, o kterém mu prve psal Thranduil – by ve skutečnosti mohl mít šanci. Je to synovec jakéhosi dalšího statkáře z druhého konce údolí, o pár let starší než Sigrid, s poněkud rozcuchanými světlými vlasy a strništěm, které vypadá, že brzy přeroste v pořádný knírek. Bard neví, co si o něm má myslet, ale důvěřuje rozumu a moudrosti své dcery dost na to, aby věděl, že se rozhodne správně.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhne, když Tilda posadí věnec z květin i na jeho hlavu. Usměje se na ni, než si ji přitáhne blíž a vtiskne jí na tvář drsné políbení, až ji škrábání jeho strniště rozesměje a oba jejich věnce se jim na hlavách svezou na stranu. Zasměje se mu, ale neodstrčí ho tak, jak by to možná udělala před válkou.

Propustí ji a ona utíká zpátky k sourozencům a kamarádům. Znovu se na lavičce opře a narovná si věnec roztřesenou rukou.

Když Thranduil vyjde ven, aby se k nim připojil, vydechne při pohledu na Bardův věnec čímsi, co mohl být smích, a pobavení mu okamžik hraje kolem úst, zatímco se usadí vedle Barda.

Před terasou rozkvetl jeden ze zkroucených stromů a holé větve jsou najednou obtěžkané obřími bílými květy, nádhernými a s nádechem růžové. Bard si pomyslí, že tvoří dobrý kontrast k bledé modři jarní oblohy. Tilda mu řekla, že ten strom je magnolie – líbí se mu to slovo i strom samotný a pohled na něj ho naplňuje iracionálním uspokojením ze života. Vánek je téměř teplý a Bard proti němu zavře oči, a otevře je jenom proto, aby spatřil Thranduila, jak na něho hledí a v pohledu má cosi nečitelného, co mu v hrudi rozdmýchá to samé horko.

Cítí se spokojeně.

Je to nečekané, a je to dobrý pocit.

Nadchází březen, a s ním Tildiny narozeniny. Zdá se, jako by týdny letěly, mnohem rychleji, než si je kdy pamatuje ubíhat na frontě. Pozoruje Tildu, když objímá Thranduila pažemi potom, co jí dá svůj dárek, a Bard se cítí méně naštvaně než o Vánocích, a méně rozhněvaně kvůli okázalosti oslavy v porovnání s tím, jak slavili narozeniny kdysi doma. Kuchařka jí udělala dort, měkký piškot s máslovým krémem, který má nahoře tvar růžiček, a plněný džemem, který Tilda sama pomáhala kuchařce minulý rok vyrobit z úrody z malinových keříků a ostružin nasbíraných podél cesty.

Směje se, a dá pusu jemu i Thranduilovi. Na tváři má šmouhu od džemu a v očích lásku a štěstí, když se raduje ze svých dárků, z šumivých bonbónů a smetanových karamel. Už tady oslavila několikery narozeniny – pro ni je tohle teď normální.

A kupodivu to začíná připadat normální i jemu. Ta myšlenka je téměř uklidňující.

„Mám tě ráda, tati,“ řekne mu Tilda, když k němu přitančí, vzrušená a šťastná a tak _živá_.

„Mám tě rád, ptáčátko,“ řekne jí, stará přezdívka z dětství, kterou nepoužil už roky. Zasměje se a zvedne jeho zraněnou paži, aby ji kolem sebe ovinula spolu s tou roztřesenou v objetí. Ani mu nevadí, že to setsakramentsky bolí, protože ho její neposedné vlasy šimrají na krku a její tělo ho hřeje, a když zvedne zrak, potká se s Thranduilovýma očima. V pohledu jeho hostitele se mihne cosi smutného a téměř lítostivého, jak sklouzne z Barda a Tildy směrem k Legolasovi.

Bard pořád ještě neví, co si má myslet o těch dvou a jejich podivném vztahu, ale později ten večer ho Legolas zastaví v síni, když jsou o samotě.

„Víte, jsem rád, že jste sem všichni přišli,“ řekne Bardovi bez jakéhokoli úvodu s přímočarostí, kterou může mít jedině patnáctiletý chlapec, jemuž nikdy nikdo neřekl, že se plete. Bard neví jistě, co na to říct, a tak jen na Legolase kývne s jakýs-takýs úsměvem, nejistý a vyvedený z míry tou nečekanou otevřeností.

„To je… dobře?“ odváží se a nezraněná ruka se mu začíná třást: sevře ji, aby se pokusil třes zastavit, a Legolas předstírá, že si toho nevšiml.

„To jen, že…“ pokračuje a trochu se teď ošívá. Bard se cítí trošku provinile, i když si není jistý proč, a položí třesoucí se ruku Legolasovi na rameno. K jeho překvapení chlapec polkne, na okamžik obrátí tvář k rameni a přitiskne se stranou čelisti k Bardově ruce v nečekané potřebě útěchy.

Bard si pomyslí, že jak otec, tak i syn jsou tak nepřístupní, tak zvláštní – je to snad proto, že oba touží po náklonnosti, po podpoře, po pozornosti?

„To jen že než jste přišli,“ pokračuje konečně Legolas, o něco tišeji. „Když tu nebyli Sigrid a Tilda a Bain a Tauriel, otec se nikdy neusmíval, nevypadal vůbec tak šťastný. A teď jste tady i vy, a kvůli tomu vypadá ještě šťastněji.“

Bard se zamračí a moc mu nerozumí: Legolas se kousne do rtu.

„Prosím, neodcházejte,“ vyrazí ze sebe, obrátí se a odkvapí směrem k obývacímu pokoji. Barda nechá uprostřed chodby, kde okamžik stojí, než se vydá za ním. Když ho dohoní a usadí se v křesle, je už Legolas usazený na podlaze kolem deskové hry s ostatními dětmi. Krátce zvedne oči a usměje se na Barda, jako kdyby měli nějaké společné tajemství. Bard mu jen může úsměv oplatit, polovičatě a trochu posmutněle.

Nemůže mu slíbit, že zůstane – děti nechápou, jak fungují dospělí. Thranduil nemůže Barda a jeho rodinu podporovat donekonečna. Už tak mu Bard dluží příliš mnoho na to, aby mu to dovolil, i kdyby chtěl.

Jak by mohl doufat, že mu to vůbec kdy splatí?

Zeptá se na to Thranduila, jednoho dne brzy nato, když už nastalo opravdové jaro a konečně se začaly objevovat luční květiny spolu se svěže zelenými novými lístky, které se konečně rozvinuly. Skrz ty nové lístky se v sadu rozlévá slabé slunce, když se v něm procházejí. Thranduilova hůl se lehce boří do mechu a trávy pod jejich nohama a Bard se čas od času musí opřít o strom, aby si na okamžik odpočinul.

Pro oba dva je to namáhavé, když kráčí přes pokroucené kořeny, kde není cesta, ale vytrvají, i když Bardovi na čele vyráží krůpěje potu.

Nad nimi začínají rozkvétat jabloně, připravené nakonec plodit ovoce.

V posledních pár měsících s Thranduilem strávil víc času: jak zima pomalu roztála, roztál i Bard vůči svému hostiteli. Teď tráví večery společně v tichosti, čtou si, nebo jen sedí zahledění do daleka a žádný z nich necítí potřebu vyplnit ticho konverzací. Ale někdy mluví, za takovýchto dlouhých odpolední, kdy vedou zvláštní rozhovory plné odboček, které mohou vést kamkoli.

Thranduil se Bardově otázce zasměje, poprvé od Bardova příjezdu: vlasy mu ve slunečním světle září a tvář má bledou od bolesti z chůze, a v Bardově hrudi se cosi stáhne, to samé teplo, jehož původ začíná rozpoznávat.

Jeho smích je neznámý a ryzí.

„Neodpověděl jste na otázku,“ připomene mu Bard po chvilce a Thranduil jen zavrtí hlavou.

„Nemám pro vás odpověď,“ řekne mu Thranduil a jeho vzácný úsměv mu teď zůstává na tváři trochu déle, než když se on a Bard poznali. „O splacení nemluvte.“

Ale to pro něho vlastně není dostačující odpověď. To, že o něčem nemluvíte, neznamená, že to přestane existovat, ani že se problém zázračně vyřeší: pořád nemá kam jít, pořád se s tímhle břemenem nikomu nesvěřil. Až je Thranduil konečně požádá, aby odešli, neví, co bude dělat. Kdo zaměstná muže se zmrzačenou paží, muže, který za nocí křičí, který má potíže s chůzí?

Jak se o ně postará?

Jeho obavy musely být víc očividné, než si myslel, protože o pár dní později ho Sigrid poprosí, aby se s ní šel projít. Tentokrát dojdou až za Thranduilovy zahrady, i když Bard musí každou chvíli zastavovat. Sigrid ho vede po úzkých cestičkách, klikatících se podél kamenných zídek, které označují hranice pozemků. V dálce někdo orá pole připravené na setbu, ve vzduchu je teplý opar a je slyšet vzdálené vrčení jakéhosi stroje, který nepoznává. Podél náspů u cesty rostou pomněnky - vyrážejí z trávy jasně modré a růžové, a hnědé šlahouny suchého ostružiní.

„Něco se stalo,“ řekne a střelí po něm pohledem koutkem oka. Povzdechne si a shýbne se, aby utrhl v trávě pár modrých kvítků a strčil je Sigrid za ucho.

„Příliš se strachuješ,“ řekne jí jemně, a ona zavrtí hlavou.

„Vím o našem domě, tati,“ řekne mu a trochu pokrčí rameny, když na ni překvapeně zírá. Dojdou k brance a Sigrid si stoupne na prostřední břevno a houpá se sem a tam, zatímco Bard popadne dech a přemýšlí, co říct, co udělat tváří v tvář téhle nové skutečnosti.

„Jak?“ zeptá se nakonec, a Sigrid ho obdaří lehce pohrdavým pohledem.

„Nejsem pitomá, tati,“ řekne mu. „Věděla jsem, že se něco stalo, když ses nikdy nezmínil o návratu domů, nebo aspoň že bychom se stavili pro pár věcí.“ Vytáhne z kapsy hodinky jeho otce a okamžik je převrací v prstech, než je zastrčí zpátky. Ten pohyb přitáhne Bardův zrak, ale zdá se, že Sigrid ani nepostřehla, že to dělá, že sahá po posledním kousku domova, který jí zbyl.

Pokrčí rameny, a vypadá tak moc jako její matka, že si Bard na okamžik přeje ponořit se do země a už nikdy nevylézt, tváří v tvář pomyšlení na ty, které miloval a ztratil, a na mladé roky v životech svých dětí, které neviděl a už nikdy je nezíská zpátky.

„Napsala jsem některým našim sousedům,“ řekne, „A žádný z nich mi neodepsal, a tak jsem poprosila pana Thranduila, aby našel seznam zničeného majetku v naší oblasti. A náš dům tam samozřejmě byl.“

Nepokárá ho za to, že jí nepřiznal pravdu, v jejím tónu není žádná výčitka, hněv či nesouhlas, a svým způsobem je to tak skoro horší. Nesla tohle břemeno jako dospělá, a to je to poslední, co po ní chtěl. Je ještě _dítě_ , pro lásku boží, vždycky bude jeho dítě, a jeho odpovědností je zajistit, že nikdy nebude muset nést cizí břímě.

„Promiň,“ řekne jí, ale mávne na něho rukou.

„Bain a Tilda to neví,“ řekne a Bard vydechne, vděčný alespoň za drobnou milost. „Ale pan Thranduil ano.“

To Barda přiměje se zarazit. Sigrid už se zase houpá na brance a oči upírá na vzdálenou clonu mraků, tvořících se nad obzorem – ne dost tmavých na to, aby přinesly déšť, ale rozhodně dost na to, aby zastínily slunce, až k nim doplují. Tak jako tak je už nejspíš čas zamířit zpátky, ale Bard se nedokáže donutit k pohybu. Thranduil ví, že nemají kam jít – žádný div, že Barda ještě nepožádal, aby odešli.

„Co budeme dělat, tati?“ zeptá se, a on k ní natáhne paži. Seskočí a zboku se k němu přitiskne v krátkém objetí, které ho nevysvětlitelně uklidní – začala si vlasy vyčesávat nahoru podle poslední módy, ale i tak se do nich zaboří a směje se, když ho odstrčí v předstíraném protestu.

„Já to dám do pořádku,“ slíbí jí, přestože nemá tušení, jak to udělá.

Ale vyřeší to, ví, že to nějak vyřeší.

Kvůli ní, kvůli nim.

Pomalým tempem se vydají zpátky k domu, zatímco se vítr trochu ochladí a tahá za jejich lehké svetry. Pod živými ploty stále ještě tlí staré listí, ale voní to jarem, vlhce a teple a příjemně, a povětří jemně doplňuje vzdálený prach z oraných polí.

„Co tvoje noční můry?“ zeptá se, když dosáhnou brány do Thranduilových zahrad, a otevře ji, aby Barda nechala projít: dopřeje si okamžik, aby se opřel o zeď, ale roztřesená ruka se pohne, zrovna když na ni přenese váhu, a odře mu kůži na dlani. Sykne bolestí a jeho zraněná ruka se při tom instinktivně sevře v pěst a celou bolest ještě zhorší. Sigrid ho vezme za poškrábanou ruku a s vědoucným pohledem ho políbí na klouby prstů.

„Žádné nemám,“ zalže, a opět se vydají vzhůru po cestičce, a teď na něho hledí, jako by byl blázen, a způsobí tak, že se cítí ještě hůř než předtím.

 _Jak to ví?_ Uvažuje v duchu, zatímco na ně zavolá Tauriel ze stromu, na který vyšplhala. _Že by díky jeho unaveným kruhům pod očima, stínům vyčerpání, tomu, jak večer ztrápeně obhlíží stíny v pokoji, jako by čekal, že z nich něco vyskočí? Anebo nejsou jeho noční výkřiky tak tlumené, jak si myslel?_

„Měl by sis promluvit s panem Thranduilem,“ poví mu, když kráčejí klikatou cestičkou k terase.

Přikývne, ne tak docela souhlasně, a uvažuje, jestli se už někdy cítil takhle bezmocný.

 

* * *

 

„Něco vám dělá starosti,“ prohlásí Thranduil o pár nocí později, když se zase jednou sejdou pozdě v noci před krbem v knihovně. Potkávají se tam teď stále častěji, i když Bard se neobtěžuje vejít, když je zhasnuté světlo, když je prázdná.

To jejich zranění je tady zanechala, ta stará a ta nová, jak ta bolestivá, tak i ta hojící se – Bard začal zatínat svou zraněnou ruku, bolestivý pohyb. Občas ho pálí oči z toho, jak moc ten úkon bolí, ale vychutnává si skutečnost, že s ní konečně může zase pohnout, i když s ní sotva dokáže udělat i něco dalšího.

„Baže,“ odpoví, a nemá v plánu říkat ještě cokoli dalšího. Ale je něco na způsobu, jakým se na něho Thranduil dívá, poklidně a nezúčastněně, ale jaksi konejšivě, jako kdyby už věděl, co tíží Bardovo srdce, a pouze čekal na pozvání, aby část té tíhy převzal.

Ale on už ví, co Barda tíží, že?

Odkašle si a pozoruje oheň.

„Ocenil bych,“ řekne tiše, opatrně, „kdybyste mi sdělil, kdy chcete, abychom odešli. Když budu mít datum, můžu se podle toho zařídit.“

Thranduil se na něho podívá zvláštním pohledem, který Bard neumí zařadit a na okamžik se bojí, že překročil nějakou hranici mezi nimi, způsobil nějakou nenapravitelnou újmu jejich křehkému přátelství, ale potom zavrtí hlavou a prohrábne si rukou jemné vlasy, krátké a sčesané dozadu přes temeno hlavy.

„Nemám v úmyslu vás poslat pryč.“

Bard sedí a na okamžik ho opustí slova.

Neví, co si má myslet, natožpak co říct, a tak zůstane zticha a pozoruje prazvláštně nehybnou tvář svého hostitele, když zírá do krbu.

„Myslíte si, že je to z dobročinnosti, to, že vás nepošlu pryč?“ zeptá se znenadání Thranduil a Bard si uvědomí, že ho muž sledoval, zkoumal Bardův prázdný překvapený výraz. „Není, víte. Nikdy nebylo.“

„Vím, jaký byste z toho měl pocit,“ řekne, než zaváhá, a Bard by nikdy nečekal, že tohle uvidí. „Aspoň si myslím, že vím, jaký byste z toho měl pocit.“

Bard jenom kývne, stále nevěda, co říct. Thranduil si zkousne ret a na okamžik vypadá tak moc jako jeho syn, že Bard zamrká a zauvažuje, jak Thranduil vypadal zamlada.

„Já…“ Zdá se, že Thranduil stále neví, co říct, a potom zavrtí hlavou a vzhlédne k Bardovi se špatně skrývaným zármutkem.

Tehdy Bardovi vypoví příběh, stručný, ale o nic méně bolestný. Je to příběh o muži, který se oženil s dívkou, kterou miloval, a pak ho poslali do války. Myslel si, že bude hrdina, ale když se vrátil domů, zjistil, že zatímco byl pryč, ztratil manželku a získal syna. Jeho dům mu teď byl cizí, a nemohl chodit, mohl se sotva posadit v posteli, aby se podíval na dítě, jež mu přinesli ukázat cizinci. Je to příběh o muži, který stejnou měrou ztratil i získal, ale který nevěděl, jak sebe samého krok za krokem změnit. Muže, který strávil dětství svého potomka neschopný s ním běhat a hrát si, vlastně neschopný s ním i jen mluvit, nevěda, jak mluvit s něčím tak maličkým, nevěda, jak vyjádřit tu touhu a zoufalou lásku, kterou cítil vůči poslednímu pozůstatku své ženy, poslednímu přetrvávajícímu kousku její přítomnosti na světě. Muže, který se proti své vůli stal netečným otcem, co nikdy nevěděl, jak říct a jak ukázat svému synovi, jak moc mu na něm záleží. A tak to s nimi dvěma šlo dál, pomalu se stávali staršími a smutnějšími, a dům byl ztichlý a bez života.

Pak vypukla další válka a byly k němu poslány tři děti z města, a jeho dům byl najednou znovu plný smíchu, tak jako před léty, a on měl konečně pocit, že zase jednou dokáže se svým životem něco udělat. Naučil se mít ty divoké a hlučné děti rád a skrze ně se pomalu učil, jak hovořit se svým vlastním synem.

A pak přijel zotavující se voják a Thranduil si uvědomil, že má v životě konečně zase účel, i když spočíval pouze v zajištění jídla a pohodlí, ohně pozdě v noci a společnosti sedící po boku.

„Takže,“ řekne Bardovi, jeho hlas tišší po dlouhém vyprávění, což bylo nejvíc, kolik toho kdy Bardovi najednou řekl. „Takže tohle není případ, kdy mě požádáte, abyste směl zůstat – to já žádám vás, protože když odejdete, bude dům znovu prázdný a tichý.“

Bardovi se bolestivě stáhne hrdlo.

„A,“ řekne Thranduil, nyní už spíše šeptem, a zní tak zranitelně, jak by si ho Bard nikdy nedokázal představit, „nevím, jak bychom to já anebo můj syn mohli vydržet.“

Bard pomalu kývne, nevěda, co jiného říct, ale podaří se mu zasípat poděkování, když se Thranduil zvedne k odchodu, jeho hůl tlačí na podlahu větší silou, než obvykle, a v očích má stín zármutku, který Bard konečně začíná chápat. V okamžiku, kdy Thranduil prochází kolem jeho křesla, Bard natáhne ruku, a bolavá paže se mu teď možná chvěje z jiného důvodu. Chytí svého hostitele za paži. Je to jeho zraněná končetina a stisk je slabý, sotva tam vůbec je, ale Thranduil se neodtáhne, nesetřese ji. Rukáv županu se vyhrne, když Thranduil svou paži zvedne a stiskne nazpátek, a Bard teď může na prstech cítit tetelení pulsu, rychlejší, než by mělo být.

Polkne, stále ještě bolestivě.

Jeho paže křičí v agónii, ale nepohne s ní, ani když se začne třást.

Jeden prazvláštní, jedinečný okamžik jeden druhého pozorují.

Thranduil pootevře ústa, jenom maličko, a Bardovi se proti jeho vůli zadrhne dech.

Není si jistý, který z nich se odtáhl první, ale jeden z nich to být musel. Položí si ruku na stehno, sleduje, jak Thranduil odchází, a pokouší se utišit ten příval tepla ve vlastní hrudi, to sevření, které nedokáže polknout, ten nečekaný příliv citu.

 

* * *

 

O nějakých pár týdnů později přijde zdravotní sestra a Bard neví, co si myslet, když mu řeknou, že je tady kvůli němu. Je to trpělivá žena zhruba v jeho věku. Mluví na něho, když mu pohybuje paží, a vypráví mu o tom, že ve válce přišla o jednoho ze svých bratrů a svého otce a dědečka ztratila ve válce předchozí, v té, kterou nazývali Velká válka a říkali o ní, že bude poslední. Dospěl k uvědomění, že válka je nekončící – vždycky bude další, navzdory tomu, co slibují politici, a vzpomínky na ty, které skončily, zůstávají tak dlouho v myslích těch, kterých se dotkly, že by klidně mohly stále ještě pokračovat.

Chodí třikrát do týdne, nutí ho procvičovat chůzi bez pomoci a pohyb obou rukou navzdory bolesti a je trpělivá, i když je k ní strohý. Pořád na něho mluví, aniž by očekávala odpověď, a je to jako přetékající studnice tiché moudrosti.

Překvapí ho, když mu poví, že je sestra majitele pozemků z druhého konce údolí, který k nim přišel spíše díky výnosům z důlního průmyslu, než svým předkům. To nečekal – kvůli jejímu tónu a přímočarosti si myslel, že pochází z prostředí bližšího tomu jeho, než Thranduilovu, ale předpokládá, že roky, jež strávila jako zdravotní sestra ve válce, možná trochu změnily i ji.

Ještě déle mu trvá, než si uvědomí, že je matkou onoho blond chlapce, který na Sigrid volá přes zeď, toho, který jí nosí luční kytky ve velikých, neupravených trsech (a i když by to nepřiznala, tyhle luční květiny si nechává ten den či dva, po které vydrží, a stará se o ně, na rozdíl od květin ze skleníků, které jí nosí jiní chlapci, a které ji nijak zvlášť nezajímají. Zjevně se ponaučil, když mu došlo, že zahodila ty vypěstované pod sklem, které jí přinesl tu zimu, kdy se poznali.)

Předpokládá, že mu tuhle péči zařídil Thranduil, a uvažuje proč, ale nedokáže se přimět k tomu, aby se na to vyptával během jejich pozdních nočních rozhovorů u krbu.

S její pomocí se jeho pohyby stanou plynulejší, i když stále bolestivé, a když se ho zeptá na jeho sny, přistihne se, jak jí o nich vypráví a proti své vůli jí přizná, že ho ještě stále děsí, ty noci plné dýmu a popela, oživlých padlých mužů a plamenů, které všude kolem něho spalují vše, co miluje. Napůl sen a napůl vzpomínka, jsou mnohem bolestivější, než by kdy mohlo být jakékoli tělesné zranění.

Když se jí dozná k tomu, co mu málem připadá jako hřích, vyhrne si rukáv a ukáže mu svou paži, veliké popáleniny, které jí obtáčí kůži a zanechávají ji svraštělou a zkroucenou.

„My, kdo jsme spatřili oheň, si ho pamatujeme,“ řekne a její hlas je tak smutný, že se přinutí zeptat se, co se stalo, i když skoro ani nechce.

„Konkurent,“ přizná mu, „společnosti mého dědečka. Využil toho, když byli muži pryč z našeho domu, jako příležitosti k tomu, aby moji rodinu zbavil některých majetků.“

Přikývne, i když se mračí, a ona se na něho usměje a její oči jsou tak hřejivě modré, jako jsou Thranduilovy chladné.

„Vám se zdá o mrtvých mužích a mně zase o dracích,“ řekne a přejede opatrnýma rukama po spoušti Bardovy vlastní pravice, její prsty na jeho kůži měkké a hřejivé přátelstvím a pochopením. „Ale potom, po tom, co toho sestry pro mě tolik udělaly, když se o mě staraly, jsem se od nich učila. Pracovala jsem celý zbytek války a znovu našla samu sebe. A potom byl konec a já jsem našla svého posledního bratra, zničeného a krvácejícího v nemocnici, a vzala jsem ho domů a přivedla ho zpátky na svět. Našla jsem muže, který mě miloval kvůli mým jizvám, ne navzdory nim, a mám krásné syny a každý den děkuji Bohu, že nebyli dost staří na to, aby je zatáhli do další hloupé války.“

Bard přikývne, protože jestli něco dokáže pochopit, pak všepohlcující lásku rodiče ke svým dětem, touhu, aby především zůstaly v bezpečí.

„Jsme souhrn všeho, co se nám přihodilo,“ řekne Dis, mnohem moudřejší, než Bard kdy bude navzdory tomu, že jsou stejně staří. „Špatného i dobrého. Náš úkol v životě je, nedovolit špatným věcem, které jsme prožili, aby určovaly, kým potom jsme.“

Polkne a bolí to skoro tolik, jako jeho ruka, byť z docela jiných důvodů.

 

* * *

 

Bain ho vyhledá, jednoho dne pozdě v dubnu, kdy na okna bubnuje jarní déšť a jeden by málem věřil, že je zase zima, nebýt kvetoucích stromů venku. Květy jsou tak bičované deštěm, že Bard uvažuje, jestli na stromech nějaké zůstanou, až se mraky přeženou, anebo se všechny promění v pouhé okvětní plátky na zemi, útržky duchů v jasné trávě. Jeho syn nějaký čas postává mezi dveřmi, než přecupitá za svým otcem kroky tak tichými, že by je Bard možná i přeslechl, kdyby koutkem oka nezachytil pohyb ve dveřích.

Předstírá, že si ho nevšiml, ale jakmile se Bain připlíží dostatečně blízko, natáhne se a popadne ho kolem pasu, až jeho syn poskočí a zafuní.

Je to hra, kterou hrávali v jejich starém domě, mnohem menším a více rozvrzaném, než tento, a Bainovi se zřídkakdy povedlo se k otci přikrást. Nedělali to od doby, co se Bard vrátil, ale je to povědomý a nečekaný záblesk domova, který ztratili.

Bard přitiskne svému synovi tvář k hrudníku a na okamžik se usmívá do Bainovy košile. Když sedí tak jako teď, Bain se nad ním tyčí a on dumá, kdy mu jeho syn tak vyrostl a jak dlouho potrvá, než svého otce doroste, nebo snad dokonce přeroste.

„Co pro tebe můžu udělat?“ zeptá se, když se odtáhne. Bain jen pokrčí rameny a usadí se na pohovku vedle svého otce, ne tak úplně blízko na to, aby se dotýkali rameny, jako by byl nejistý. Bard se přisune jen o kousíček blíž, tak aby se k sobě tiskli předloktími, a okamžik se těší z toho kontaktu.

„Co vyvádí ostatní?“ zeptá se znovu, když Bain nic neříká a pouze si převrací ruce v klíně, tak jako to dělával, když byl dítě a byl obzvlášť stydlivý.

„Ále, Sig si čte – říká, že je to kniha, ale my víme, že v ní schovává dopisy od toho kluka odnaproti, protože se ustavičně červená – a Legolas učí Tildu vyrábět korunu z papíru. Nevím, kam šla Tauriel, po snídani zmizela.“

„Aha,“ odpoví Bard zbytečně a snaží se neuvažovat nad svou dcerou, červenající se při čtení dopisů. Ohledně Tauriel však není překvapený – pravděpodobně je venku a vrátí se domů promočená po dni stráveném o samotě v dešti, a dlouhé kaštanově hnědé vlasy ztmavlé vlhkostí si bude kroutit kolem bledých pěstí, aby z nich vyždímala vodu. Zdá se, že se při takových dnech venku nikdy nenachladí, a je to jeden z mála případů, kdy nechce společnost. Nikdo z nich se jí neptá na to, co se jí honí hlavou během těch osamocených dní venku kdoví kde. Všechny děti přišly o matku, ale ona jediná chápe úplnou ztrátu. I přes Thranduilovu odtažitost, i přes Bardovu nepřítomnost během posledních několika let, měly všechny ostatní děti pořád jednoho rodiče, tady, v teple a naživu měly stále příslib, že tu vždycky bude někdo, kdo je vychová, vyřeší jejich velké i malé problémy, bude je bezpodmínečně milovat.

Uvědomí si, že by měl s Tauriel trávit víc času. Je snadné zapomenout na její potřebu lásky. Její vyspělost a zdvořilé úsměvy občas způsobují, že ji druzí přehlíží, ale možná, že navzdory tomu všemu potřebuje rodiče – nebo alespoň teplo někoho ochotného se té role chopit ve všech ohledech kromě názvu – stejně jako ostatní děti.

Možná dokonce ještě víc.

„A ty se nechceš připojit k sestřinu čtení, nebo vyrábění koruny?“ zeptá se a už očekává Bainovo zašklebení.

„Ne,“ řekne jeho chlapec a natáhne před ně svoje dlouhé vytáhlé končetiny. Bard byl v jeho věku úplně stejný – samá ruka a noha, vysoký a nešikovný bez pohodlné hmoty širokých ramen a svalů, které přišly až později.

Cítí nával známé lásky a trochu víc se paží přitiskne ke svému synovi. Mírně se třese, čehož si až doteď vlastně ani nevšiml, ale jeho synovi to zjevně nevadí.

Víc už se svého syna nevyptává a oba nějakou dobu sedí potichu. Vzduch je chladnější, než byl během posledních týdnů, a nakonec si přitáhne velkou přikrývku, kterou tady ráno musela zapomenout některá z dívek, a přetáhne ji přes ně oba. Je to skoro, jako by byli doma, pomyslí si, všichni zvečera stulení k sobě, protože v té zimě nemohli jinak, ale nevadil jim mrazivý vzduch, který jim oždiboval prsty, jelikož byli všichni spolu a láska odolávala počasí.

„Bolí to?“ zeptá se nakonec Bain. Bardova paže se ještě stále třese mezi nimi. Děti se ho na to moc často neptají a on má za to, že se na to zkrátka snaží nemyslet.

Pokrčí rameny.

„Baže,“ řekne svému synovi, nechtě mu lhát. „I když to bolí méně, než to bolelo jenom měsíc zpátky.“

Bain přikývne.

„Brzy budu velký,“ řekne svému tatínkovi hlasem, který je jistější a hlubší, než si ho Bard kdy pamatuje. „A až budu, dohlédnu na nás, na tebe, mě a holky. O to se nemusíš bát.“

Má pocit, že by mu srdce mohlo vyskočit z hrudi, ale nenapadne ho nic jiného, než natáhnout se po svém synovi paží, která sice bolí, ale není to tak zlé, jako to možná jednou bylo. Přejede prsty po Bainově tváři, stále ještě hladké, a přitiskne si Bainovu hlavu na rameno, kde ho přidrží a vtiskne mu do vlasů polibek.

„S ničím takovým si nemusíš dělat starosti, chlapče,“ řekne mu tak jemně, jak umí. „Vždycky tu budu, abych na vás na všechny dohlédl.“ Ale pak si vzpomene na sebe samého v tomhle věku, když byly matčiny plíce příliš špatné na to, aby mohla dělat nějakou pořádnou práci, a jeho vlastní táta měl obtíže. Vzpomene si na bezradnost a zmatek z toho, že ještě nebyl tak docela dospělý, ale chtěl být dost velký na to, aby mohl pomoct, na trpkost, kterou přináší odmítnutí rodičů. „Ale až doopravdy vyrosteš, za hodně let, rád tvoji pomoc přijmu, _pokud si to přeješ_. Ale nejdřív ze všeho musíme najít něco, co bys chtěl dělat, ne něco, co musíš dělat, ano?“

Bain kývne, i když to Bard pouze cítí a nevidí a oba se usadí zpátky zachumlaní pod přikrývkou a pozorují venkovní déšť, jak ťuká ve svém stálém rytmu.

O pár hodin později, když denní světlo začne trochu blednout, projde dveřmi Tauriel: převlékla se, ale její vlasy stále připomínají mokré lano, které jí visí dolů na záda. Zachytí jeho pohled a on na ni kývne a nadzvedne okraj přikrývky.

Na chvíli zaváhá, ale nakonec k nim přijde. Nestulí se Bardovi k boku tak jako Bain, který v určitém bodě usnul, ale přitáhne si nohy k tělu a posadí se vedle nich, a v její bledé a drobné tváři je cosi zvláštního – cosi, co má jaksi stejně blízko k radosti i zármutku.

 _Víc,_ myslí si Bard v duchu, zatímco se přistihne, jak následuje svého syna do lehké dřímoty. _Odteď toho pro ni budu dělat víc. Pro ně všechny._

 

* * *

 

„Vím, že tvrdíte, že to není dobročinnost,“ vyhrkne Bard jednou pozdě v noci časně v květnu. Noci jsou teď o hodně kratší a temné hodiny, které spolu tráví, jsou kvůli tomu mnohem vzácnější. Zdá se, že Thranduil s tím souhlasí, neboť se teď setkávají častěji, než kdy předtím, a ne vždy pouze v knihovně. Někdy si Thranduila najde v obývacím pokoji, nebo v salonu, a někdy to nyní bývá Thranduil, kdo si najde jeho. Krůček po krůčku jejich uvolněnost jen vzrostla, ale i přesto je Bardovi trapně z toho, jak nenadále to ze sebe vyrazil.

„Chci říct,“ pokračuje ve snaze se opravit, když se Thranduilův obličej začne stahovat čímsi, co by se s dostatkem času mohlo rozvinout v zamračení. „Co chci říct, je, že vím, že jste řekl, že moje bydlení tady není dobročinnost, ale já to tak stále cítím. Pracoval jsem celý svůj život, a přestože nejsem tak… schopný, jako muž, kterým jsem býval, nemůžu tu jen tak zůstat a záviset po zbytek svých dní na vás.“

Zdá se, jako by Thranduil chtěl protestovat, ale Bard zavrtí hlavou, odhodlaný, že pro jednou to bude on, kdo tuhle konverzaci ukončí, on, kdo udá její směr, tak pevně, jako kdysi udával směr člunům na těch starých kanálech, na vodě hnědé a špinavé a člunech ještě horších.

„Je to o hrdosti,“ řekne a _cítí_ , jak slupka jeho přízvuku zesílí, když opakuje slova, která slyšel vlastního otce tolikrát zopakovat, v podstatě pokaždé, když se jim milá tvář pokusila pomoct v jejich pachtění.

Thranduil se opře v křesle, s napětím kolem čelisti a čímsi sotva postřehnutelným v upřeném pohledu.

„Už jsem vám dal najevo, že bych nechtěl, abyste vy nebo vaše děti odešli,“ začne, ale Bard ho utne.

„Neříkám, že musíme odejít,“ řekne, a se zvláštní a palčivou hořkostí si uvědomí, že to říká, protože _nechce_ odejít, ani trochu. „Ale potřebuji něco dělat, abych se nějak podílel.“

Thranduil na něho nevraživě hledí, jen okamžik, než se jeho výraz vyhladí do obvyklé masky.

„Dobrá,“ odpoví, i když to nezní ani zdaleka tak klidně, jako obvykle.

Bard začíná mít podezření, že šlápl za jakousi čáru mezi nimi, o které ani nevěděl, že tam je, protože Thranduil se teď zvedá na nohy, poodejde k nízkému stolku s karafou červeného vína, nalije si sklenku a vestoje se z ní napije, daleko od své obvyklé uhlazenosti. Tohle je rozzlobený Thranduil, uvědomí si Bard matně, když rovněž vstane, nevěda, co by měl dělat, nebo co by mohl říct. Je to bezradný Thranduil, a taky rozhořčený, a to zčásti roztříští poslední přetrvávající zbytek odstupu, který mezi nimi ještě je.

„Thranduile,“ začne, ale pak se jeho hostitel obrátí a pohlédne na něho, a je cosi téměř až divokého na tom, jak se mu světlo ohně odrazí v očích, jak pohodí světlými vlasy, sčesanými dozadu, jak sevře pěst kolem své hole. Není to divokost, kterou by Bard znal, či dokonce chápal, ale dokáže ji rozpoznat – je to divokost houštin pohlcujících kamenné zdi, stromových kořenů prorážejících zem, liščího křiku do noci. Je to zadržená divokost, natolik zkrocená, že si jí možná ani nevšimnete, ale pod jeho klidem a uhlazeností přežívá, hněvivá a neopatrná, připravená ho ovládnout.

Uvědomí si, že Thranduil balancuje mezi zmatkem svého srdce a opatrností svých činů stejně nejistě, jako Bard.

„To je vůbec poprvé, co jste řekl moje jméno,“ řekne Bardovi, a nyní z něj vyzařuje klamná poklidnost, jako by byl veliký jelen váhající mezi úprkem a útokem, paroží pozdvižené a oči nastražené. „Za celou tu dobu jste ho nikdy neřekl.“

„Já…“ začne Bard, a pak se Thranduil odvrátí a zahledí se do ohně.

„Nechtěl jsem vás urazit,“ zkusí to znovu, a Thranduil neříká nic, neudělá nic, pouze dál odvrací pohled.

Bard si povzdechne, ale i on začíná být naštvaný, ne na Thranduila, dokonce ani na sebe, ale na celou tuhle věc, na to nedorozumění a na zdi, které skoro _cítí_ , jak se znovu staví mezi ně, na ty, jejichž stržení zabralo tolik času a cítit je zpátky bolí, velice opravdově.

„Chci tady zůstat,“ vyrazí ze sebe tak, že to skoro vyplivne, jak se v něm vzdouvá osvobozený příliv hněvu, zoufalství a smutku, které potřebuje vložit do slov, protože se v tom okamžiku obává, že jestli to neudělá, sežehnou ho a on v nich uhoří. „Bůh ví, že bych si to nikdy nepomyslel, ale nechci odejít."

Teď už se na něho Thranduil podívá a ten _pocit_ , Bože, ten příval v jeho hrudi, o kterém Bard nikdy nechtěl přemýšlet, je zpátky, a je silnější, než kdy dřív. Udělá krok blíž k Thranduilovi, a pak další, k tomu osamělému, nahněvanému muži, který ho zachránil a on na oplátku zachránil jeho, přestože ani jeden z nich nemá dost slov na to, aby to mezi sebou přivedli k životu.

„Neodcházím. _Nemůžu_ odejít. Vy jste…“ A tehdy se zarazí, protože neví, jak tu větu dokončí, co vlastně chce říct.

Čím je pro něho Thranduil?

Je to muž, který k sobě vzal Bardovy děti a miloval je stejně, jako je miluje Bard, a který s nimi zacházel spíš jako s rodinou, než jako s hosty. Je to muž, který psal dopisy cizinci na frontě, byť ho k tomu nic nenutilo. Je to muž, který psal dopisy, ano, ty dopisy, které Bardovi pomohly pokračovat, když si myslel, že zemře, nikoli nepřátelskou palbou, ale vyčerpáním. Je to muž, jenž vzal Barda domů, když na tom byl nejhůř, muž, co mu poskytl postel, jídlo, teplo a střechu nad hlavou. Je to muž, který chápe Bardovy sny, a který ho nikdy nenutí o nich mluvit, neboť ví, jak hluboko ony proudy smutku protékají. Je to muž, který má rád sladké a miluje svého syna, a nikdy nenachází správná slova k vyjádření téhle lásky. Je to muž, co našel zraněného vojáka, vzal ho domů a dal mu všechno, co by kdy mohl potřebovat k uzdravení. Je to muž, který pěstuje ovocné stromy a zakazuje zahradníkům vytrhávat divoké květy. Je to muž, kterému nesejde na tom, jestli chlapci vějí věnce a děvčata šplhají po stromech, přestože mnozí rodiče by nesnesli ani jedno. Je to muž, co vykoupal cizince, a který smyl krev a smrt z Bardovy kůže, až byl tak blízko k čistotě, jak kdy ještě znovu bude, tak blízko k vykoupení, jak jen může každý voják doufat.

Je to pouze další muž – další smutný, unavený, zoufalý muž, hledající něco, co ani nechápe.

Vlastně úplně jako Bard.

„Nemůžu tě opustit,“ přistihne Bard sám sebe říkat a hlas má teď tišší. „ _My_ tě nemůžeme opustit.“

Protože to je taky pravda, nebo snad ne? Jeho děti teď Thranduila milují, a oni už toho za své krátké životy ztratili dost.

Thranduil na něho nyní opět zírá a jeho oči jsou v tomhle světle skoro šedé, šedé jako těžké mraky, připravené se roztrhnout. A Bard ztěžka dýchá, i když pouze nehnutě stojí, a hruď se mu stahuje něčím, pro co má pojmenování, jméno, které dosud použil jen pro malou sbírku lidí, jméno, při kterém pomýšlí na zničenost, na zoufalství.

„Nechci, abys odešel,“ řekne Thranduil v opětovném ujištění. „Zůstaň s námi. Zůstaň s námi všemi. Tohle to znamená. Nejen můj dům, nejen mě, ale i mého syna, moji schovanku, můj život. I moje noční můry.“

„Baže,“ odvětí Bard a nemusí Thranduilovi připomínat, že i on je součástí většího balení, tak jako jeho hostitel – s vlastními dětmi, jizvami a nočními můrami. „Nakřáplé talíře,“ dodá a Thranduil zamrká, krátce zaskočený, ale on mu to nevysvětlí, pouze zakroutí hlavou. A koutek Thranduilových úst se nakrčí v onom úsměvu, v tom, který se objevuje tak vzácně, ale pokaždé je nádherný.

A potom se jeden z nich pohne a Bard myslí, že by to mohl být on, a ruce se mu třesou, když je natáhne k Thranduilovi, zatímco se pohybují společně a dají vale opatrnosti, a on na okamžik uvažuje, jaký je asi pocit při infarktu, protože tohle musí být nepochybně ono, žádné tělo určitě nebylo stvořeno, aby vydrželo tolik syrového _citu_.

Ale Thranduilova ústa najdou ta jeho, horká a opojná a plná chuti vína, které pil, a jeho poničená paže může jen spočinout na silných liniích Thranduilových zad: cokoli víc by už bylo příliš a už tak mu připadá, že i tohle bude jeho konec. Avšak jeho druhá ruka – pořád ještě se chvěje, ale ne dost na to, aby Bardovi zabránila dotknout se vlasů, křivky čelisti, čehokoli jen může.

Ta sladkost, pronikavost, to naplnění touhy, jež ležela tak hluboko, že málem nepochopil, že vůbec existuje: cítí toho tolik, možná dokonce až příliš, ale nepřestává ho líbat, neopouští teplo sálající z míst, kde se k sobě jejich těla tisknou, neucouvne.

„Bože,“ slyší sám sebe zamumlat zastřeným hlasem. Ale pak přešlápne, jen tolik, aby je oba dokázal vyvést z rovnováhy: ani si neuvědomil, kolik váhy na něho Thranduil přenesl, když jeho hůl volně visela na straně, a je to dost na to, aby se onen moment přerušil, na to, aby se od sebe odtáhli – dost na to, aby se Bardovým poblouzněním provrtalo bodnutí strachu.

Dívá se, téměř zoufale, jen aby v Thranduilových očích našel tiché stvrzení, obdobnou otázku, a stačí jen, aby kývl, a strach je pryč.

 _Nakřáplé talíře_ , pomyslí si znovu, když se opře svým čelem o Thranduilovo. _Spousta slabých míst, oprýskané okraje, hodně míst, na kterých se už dávno mohly roztříštit. Ale navzdory tomu stále celé. A pořád jsou to talíře._

Tu poslední část zadrmolí nahlas a Thranduil trošku zavrtí hlavou. Jeho pohledem proudí teplo a pochopení, vzpomínaje na Bardovu předchozí poznámku.

„Napíšu pár lidem,“ řekne tiše, „a poptám se po práci pro tebe.“ Bard cítí teplo Thranduilova dechu na své klíční kosti, jemné a vlhké, a zavře oči.

„Děkuji,“ odpoví trochu ochraptělým hlasem.

 

* * *

 

Stojí jedna vesnice, kdesi mezi vřesovištěm a městem, schoulená v údolí, a je tam snad už odnepaměti. Je v ní pošta a kostel, a méně synů, než v ní bylo před válkou, před kteroukoli válkou.

Ale obyvatelé jsou houževnatí, a tak nosí svůj zármutek se vší důstojností, kterou mohou postrádat, a hledí si svých záležitostí.

Na jednom konci stojí starý dům a v něm bydlí muž s vlasy protkanými stříbrem, muž s jizvami na tváři, který neměl příliš ve zvyku dům opouštět, pokud ho nepřinutila jeho sestra. Žije se svými synovci, veselými mladíky, kteří se pořád jen smějí. Poslední dobou chodí ven častěji než dřív, a chodí dlouhou a klikatou cestou do místní čajovny. Nijak zvlášť se nezajímá o čaj, ani o dort, přestože jsou příděly konečně dost bohaté na to, aby bylo možné vyrábět vskutku lahodné věci. Ne, chodí tam kvůli konverzaci s mužem, který podnik vlastní, mužem s vlasy barvy mědi a se smutným válečným sirotkem u boku… ale to je jiný příběh, pro jiný den.

Když tenhle muž podniká svoje procházky do vesnice a z vesnice, míjí při tom nádraží, kde vlaky jezdí oběma směry. Není velké, vlaky tu projíždí čtyřikrát za den, a to je vše. Znával jméno starého přednosty stanice, ale toho poslali do války, a i když nezná muže, který to po něm převzal o několik let později, kývne mu na pozdrav, kdykoli jeden druhého zahlédnou.

Muž má na jedné paži jizvy, tak jako on na jedné půlce tváře, a poslední dobou má nový přednosta stanice ve zvyku nechávat si vykasané rukávy, jako kdyby mu už nedělaly takové starosti, jako kdysi.

Nějakých pár let zpátky jeho sestra tomu muži pomáhala, a řekla mu, že je to dobrý člověk, který miluje svoje děti a který jen hledá svoje místo na světě, kde ho přijmou.

Tomu rozumí.

On sám miluje svoje synovce s intenzitou, která ho občas děsí. A když je řeč o synovcích, ti se někdy sami vydávají přes údolí, aby si popovídali a poškádlili se s dětmi z druhého domu – byť už žádný z nich není dítětem tak, jako kdysi býval. Jeden jeho chlapec má blond vlasy po svém otci, a ten druhý tmavé po matce, a jsou okouzlující dvojka. I když se oba stále ještě roztřesou, když na ně upře nevraživý pohled jeden z mužů, který vystupuje jako otec oněch dětí z druhého konce údolí – má přísný pohled a jemné rysy, a jeho synovci mají ve zvyku hezky rychle zmizet, kdykoli se objeví u dveří. Děvčatům to připadá legrační, protože vědí, že to dělá spíš proto, že může, než že by měl pocit, že to musí dělat.

V tom domě jsou taky dva chlapci, zhruba stejně staří. Jeden svého otce bezpodmínečně miluje, a ten druhý se učí – postupně, jak chlad v jejich životech pokračuje v pomalém tání – že i jeho otec miluje. Ještě nemusí být pozdě na napravení škody, kterou způsobily jejich roky osamělosti, ne teď, když jsou tu další lidé, aby se ujistili, že to teplo nevyprchá.

A je to vskutku teplo – to pomalé a vytrvalé teplo, které ucítíte, když za časných jarních dní přiložíte ruku k zemi, to teplo, které znamená, že se svět probouzí zpět k životu, že se brzy vrátí slunce, to teplo, díky kterému i vy sami začnete věřit ve změnu ročních období – protože jestli může v návrat slunce doufat půda, můžete i vy.

Na konci dne, když se totéž slunce začne ukládat do kolébky noci, vrací se přednosta stanice domů. Většina toho, co dělá, spočívá v dohlédnutí na to, že se bedny naloží a vyloží z vlaků, a v ukázání směru těm pár zmoženým cestovatelům, kteří to potřebují. Co si však na své práci užívá nejvíc, je skutečnost, že většina lidí, co vystoupí z vlaku, jsou lidé přijíždějící domů, kteří se rozzáří při pohledu na známé střechy z břidlicových tašek, mírné svahy údolí, pole, a nad vůní zorané země v povětří.

Kdysi mu tahle železnice odvezla pryč jeho děti, vzala je pryč z místa, které znali, místa, které milovali, do náruče cizího člověka.

Teď je to však i jeho domov, tahle země, kterou by si býval nikdy nedovedl představit.

A tak každý den po odjezdu posledního večerního vlaku zamkne stanici, a občas je to těžké, protože třes nikdy tak docela nezmizí a jedna jeho ruka toho stále moc nesvede, má-li být upřímný. Takže se mu občas nezadaří a upustí klíč, ale obvykle kolem nikdo nebývá, takže si může zanadávat dle libosti s tím svým typickým přízvukem, kterým se odlišuje od zbytku obyvatel a jejich mírnější melodičnosti. Nakonec se to stejně všechno zvládne.

Vydá se na cestu k domovu.

Líbí se mu, jak to zní: domov.

Cestičky ho vedou podél polí, kolem starého válečného pomníku, skrz skupinku stromů ke konci vesnice. Jde trochu pomaleji, ale dospěl k tomu, že si užívá tyhle chvíle klidu na konci svého dne a ví, že nakonec ho nohy donesou k cíli. Tím je veliký dům, rozlehlý a obklopený stromy – v zimě líbají oblohu holé haluze, na jaře husté květy magnolií, jasně zelené listí v létě, které se na podzim pomalu promění v záplavu barev.

Nikdy to nemělo být jeho, ale přesto je.

Bydlí tam pět dětí a každý den je jiný v tom, které z nich ho zahlédne jako první. Co se nemění, je jejich přivítání – nadšené, hlasité, radostné. Rostou, jak do výšky, tak do vyspělosti, ale vždycky budou jeho dětmi, ať chtějí nebo ne. Jeho nejstarší dcera už teď mluví o vyučení na zdravotní sestru: jeho syn mluví o vzdělání, což je něco, co by mu dřív Bard nikdy nedokázal zajistit. Jeho nejmladší dcerka stále překypuje smíchem a nápady, pořád je jeho ptáčátko. Pak je to jeho rusovlasá snílka, která pořád chodí ven za deště a za nocí se plíží ven pozorovat hvězdy, i když má podezření, že tmavovlasý chlapec z druhého konce údolí se k ní teď občas připojí. A pak jejich plavovlasý chlapec, stále plný smutku, co ho ještě pořád svírá, který mluví o tom, že se chce stát vojákem – je to on, kdo nedá oběma otcům v noci spát.

Viděli příliš mnoho na to, aby si pro něho přáli takový život, ale chlapec spatřil pouze vítězství a lidi, kteří se z války navrátili. Navzdory jejich jizvám to doopravdy nechápe, a je to jeho život, jeho volby, nikoli jejich.

Ví, že velmi brzy už první z dětí, a pak další, odejde, že nakonec všechny odejdou, a hruď se mu už teď svírá při tom pomyšlení soukromým rodičovským zármutkem.

Ale prozatím jsou všichni tady, a i když budou pryč, nebude sám.

Pán domu na něho kývne, když dorazí. Kývne mu v odpověď.

Společně jedí večeři a konverzaci dominuje to dítko, které má zrovna nejvíce vzrušující historku k vyprávění, zatímco dva dospělí usazení každý na jednom konci si příležitostně vymění pohledy, v nichž je zčásti úcta a zčásti pochopení, ale i víc než to. A později v noci, když dům utichne, ti dva vyhledají jeden druhého, možná v knihovně, a možná taky někde jinde.

Pořád mívají noční můry. Pořád je tu dým a hlasy mrtvých mužů, letadla nad hlavou, pátrající po jeho dětech. Pořád jsou tu zakrvácené nemocnice, ze kterých ho nikdo nepřijde odvézt, stále jsou tu trosky a miny, na které stoupl on jako první, ne jeho přátelé.

Oba se ještě pořád občas budí s křikem. Někdy dokonce v tu samou noc. Některá rána je jejich stará zranění budí takovou bolestí, že uvažují, jak vůbec dokáží vstát a přežít zbytek dne. Ne všechna bolest se dá utišit, ne každé zranění se úplně zahojí. Oba mají dost jizev na to, aby na to nikdy nezapomínali.

Ale nejsou sami, teď ne.

Mají jeden druhého, mají rodinu, mají ranní slunce proudící oknem ložnice, ve které se častěji ocitnou oba společně. Mají společnost za dlouhých probdělých nocí, teplo těla přitisklého k jejich, ujištění lásky, která narůstá nikoli navzdory jizvám, ale kvůli nim.

Většinu rán se Bard vzbudí s bolestí v ruce a za zvuku dětí, které pomalu vstávají, aby přivítaly den.

Dole je čaj, čekající na vypití, toust s džemem, který děti vyrábějí každý podzim.

Na rameni cítí pramínky jemných plavých vlasů, které se mu motají do vousů, které si v jednom kuse zapomíná oholit.

Vždycky je tu nový den, a je jich dost pěkných na to, aby věděl, že bez jakýchkoli pochyb-

Jsou doma.


End file.
